Under the Same Sun
by jennycaakes
Summary: They say that college is the best four years of your life. That would be a little more believable if Madge could decide on a major, or if Gale could pay his bills, or if they would just hook up already... Background Everlark and Thelly/Thomstel.
1. The Party Don't Start Till I Walk In

**Disclaimer: A majority of characters in this story are from The Hunger Games trilogy and do not belong to me.**

**Rated T for use of language, underage drinking, sexual situations and implied sex, and all around maturity. If there ever needs to be a special warning for triggers at the beginning of a chapter I'll be sure to put it at the top. **

* * *

><p><em>My goal for this story is to be all inclusive of the college experience, which may at times include some unfavorable situations. It's a story about friendship, family, the fun times of college, and love (duh). I've been working on it for a long time and really hope that you all enjoy it!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>My continual love from this point forward is for Alysjuniorstarcatcher who has helped me through the toughest of chapters. Thanks for being great!**

* * *

><p><em>ain't got a care in the world, but got plenty of beer<em>  
><em>ain't got no money in my pockets, but i'm already here<em>

* * *

><p>Capitol University is known for two things, and two things only. The first is their academics. Schools <em>have<em> to be known for academics. CU has produced famous lawyers, incredibly graphic designers, renowned surgeons… if it's a job in the world that someone can be good at, CU has made one of the best if not many. Madge Undersee was accepted last year due to her unbelievably high test scores and her participation in multiple extracurricular activities. The workload is tough, a lot tougher than high school, but she can keep up. Her family pays the hefty tuition without even batting an eyelid, knowing that Madge is going to change the world in one way or another.

The second thing Capitol is known for is the partying. How can a college be at the top of the academic charts, as well as being known as a party school? No one knows. Hard workers are clearly hard partiers. That, and rich kids had access to absolutely anything they wanted to party.

Madge wouldn't really know firsthand. She hasn't ever been to a party.

Well, until now.

The cab is crowded and Madge is practically on Gale Hawthorne's lap. He's a giant – she doesn't understand why he didn't sit shotgun and instead insisted Katniss have. Something about Katniss getting carsick, which is totally bull, but Katniss definitely wasn't going to object to sitting upfront. Madge was randomly paired with Katniss as a roommate last year and they went _plenty _of places with Katniss in the back. She was _fine_.

The cab pulls to a halt and all the students dig through their pockets, pulling out the fare and handing it to the man that drove them (who kindly ignored the fact that they had four in the backseat instead of the legal three). They file out of the cab and Gale offers his hand to Madge who wiggles out awkwardly, her thighs having stuck to the pleather seats.

"Alright, Undersee?" he asks with eyebrows high on his forehead.

She blushes and straightens out her dress. "Fine." Her eyes dart to the house they've arrived at and she feels her heart doing a dance routine in her chest. It's not that Madge is opposed to partying, she's just never been at a place so _crowded _before. She much prefers quiet get-togethers with friends where they illegally drink wine in their dorm rooms.

He grins and elbows her gently, "Stick with me and you'll be fine."

"I'd rather vomit than stick with you," she tells him, though there's a hint of playfulness to her voice.

"That's the spirit," Gale grins. He turns to Katniss who is rapidly typing a message on her phone. "So can loverboy get us in for free or what, Catnip?"

She frowns without even looking up, still typing. "He's waiting out back," she answers. "And stop calling him that."

Peeta isn't in the fraternity that's hosting the party, but his older brother is. Another reason Madge isn't too eager to get inside – Taftan Mellark. So, they dated a few times during her freshman year last year. She ended it after he called her a Femi-Nazi. No hard feelings, right?

Peeta swears Taftan was never like this before he got away from home and joined a fraternity.

Everyone that took the cab, including Delly Cartwright and her boyfriend Thom Atwood, makes their way to the back of the house where Peeta is waiting. He meets them halfway when he sees them, happily crossing the yard to Katniss and pulling her into a quick kiss.

"If I knew you'd be greeting us like that I would've used some mouthwash," Gale hums, causing Peeta to pull Katniss closer and flip Gale the finger while doing so. Madge elbows Gale and gives him a sharp look, receiving another grin from him. Ever since Katniss and Peeta started dating in the spring of last year one of Gale's favorite activity is to harass them in any way that he knows how.

Madge turns to Peeta who's pulled away from Katniss by now and greets him with a hug. "Thanks for this, Peeta. I spent all my money on the cab."

"Don't worry about it," he answers. "Taftan owes me one anyway."

The closer they get to the house the more nervous Madge feels. Not only because of Taftan – he's a dickhead with legs – but because she's never been to a frat party before. She looks back at the group she's with and wonders why they even bothered. Peeta and Katniss are going to slip into a dark room, same with Delly and Thom. Gale's probably going to go off on his own too, find some girl to take back to his dorm for the night. Madge doesn't know what to do with herself, maybe she'll befriend a group of freshman and sing Beyoncé at the top of her lungs.

She considers taking Gale up on his offer – to stick with him.

Madge and Katniss being paired as roommates last year was a stroke of luck. They got along incredibly well and were both very easy to live with. They chose to live together this year as well because of how well it worked out and because of what good friends they became. But along with Katniss came Gale Hawthorne and a group of friends Madge never expected to embrace.

Gale's rude and loud and very stubborn (a lot like Katniss save for the _loud_). But he has a good heart, sometimes, usually, and that's what Madge likes about him. He's the most loyal person she's ever met, and dedicated beyond belief. They didn't get along at first because he thought she was a spoiled brat, but since he got over the fact that it isn't her fault her father has a lot of money they've become closer.

Just not close enough to follow him around like she's a lost puppy at a frat party.

She's a sophomore this year who's still sort of trying to find her way, and he's a very well established junior that doesn't need Madge Undersee holding his shirt and gripping his forearm whenever some greasy haired kid looks her way.

They reach the entrance of the party and another wave of uneasiness shoots through her. Taftan's at the door watching them approach. "Well," Peeta gestures to his friends. "Here we are."

Taftan scans the crowd before wrinkling his nose. "And the grocery store incident is forgiven?"

"Erased from my mind completely," Peeta nods. Madge watches the brother's back and forth with a tiny smile. They may look alike with their sandy blonde hair and dark blue eyes, but they are complete opposites. "So if you don't mind—"

"Ah-ah," Taftan stops him. "You can all go in for free. Except _her_." He motions to Madge who suddenly feels her cheeks turning red. "I think she can manage five dollars," Taftan cuts off Peeta who's ready to protest, "considering she left me with an entire check at Red Lobster." Madge frowns, her lips parting to argue as well, but Taftan shrugs. "Suck it up, Sweet Cheeks."

"Taf," Peeta frowns. "You're being a dick."

But Madge isn't going to let Peeta fight this battle. "I had every right to walk out on you after realizing what a sexist piece of _shit_ you are!" Madge shouts. "You are so fucking _privileged _that you couldn't stand the fact that I—"

"_Al_right," Gale cuts her off, stepping in front of her. He digs into his wallet and tosses a five dollar bill in Taftan's direction. "I hope it heals your ego. _Sweet Cheeks_." Gale quickly guides Madge inside and Peeta motions for everyone to follow before Taftan can stop them and kick them out for good. "Christ, Undersee," Gale says once they're inside. He pulls her close considering the hallway they're in is infinitely crammed with people. "Learn to watch your tongue, yeah? It's only five dollars."

"He just—ugh!" She throws up her hands and takes a deep breath. It isn't the money that bothers her, it's the boy that has no respect for women. Taftan infuriates her to no end. She shouldn't _have_ to watch her tongue. "Sorry. Thanks for covering me. I'll pay you when we get back."

"No problem." Gale scans the area the best he can considering it's dark in this room and jerks his head toward where he believes the kitchen to be. "Want to get a drink?"

* * *

><p>As predicted, everyone gets split up. Thankfully they're all in a group message in which Peeta will eventually text when he's ready to leave – he's the designated driver for the night, but was coming from work which meant he couldn't drive them all <em>to <em>the party. Hence the cab. What he says goes.

The drink Gale got for Madge, something called Jungle Juice which is just a combination of a lot of vodka and some fruit punch, is so strong it hits her almost immediately. Before she knows what she's doing she's spinning on the dance floor to some loud pop song she can't place.

It's easy to distance herself from real life, considering her real life is _real_ shitty. It's easy to get drunk and let her vision get blurry and dance with strangers she never intends to see ever again. It's all a nice distraction but frat parties aren't her style – she doesn't like the sweaty air or the crowded rooms too much.

Soon enough someone is sliding their hands around her waist. It's much too close for her so she spins around to tell him to _fuck off you fucking dick who do you think you are touching me like this_ but then smiles when she realizes she knows the person holding her.

"Gale!" she cheers. He grins, pulling her closer and dancing with her to the beat. "Are you babysitting me? I told you that you didn't need to watch me!"

"I'm not babysitting you," he laughs. "I just think you're a good dancer."

"I _am_ a good dancer," she concludes. Gale chuckles again and it sounds much nicer than the music they've been playing. "I can handle myself, though," she says, tilting her head backwards so he can hear her in this loud room.

"Trust me, I know you can." Gale lowers his mouth to her ear and whispers, "I thought you were going to rip Taftan to shreds. Would've loved to watch it." Madge giggles and she feels him smile. "You could've taken him."

"Still can," she cheers.

"I'd put money on it," he agrees. "What happened between you two anyway?"

"Oh, Gale," Madge spins in his arms and he's a lot closer than she anticipated. Their noses bump and she loses her breath. Even in the dark his eyes are light, Gale's staring at her lips for a minute before he manages to meet her gaze. "It's _much _too loud to talk about that _here_."

"Mm," Gale grabs her hand and she laughs, lacing their fingers together as they weave through the party. They check a few rooms before settling on one that's a bit quieter than the others and much less crowded. Not a private room, not in the least, but at least they can talk amongst themselves without having to shout. He lowers himself to the couch and she follows suit, almost on top of him again like they were in the cab. "Is this better?" he asks.

"Much," she nods. "So you can't laugh at me if I tell you this story."

He feigns shock, "I would never!"

"Okay, okay," Madge says, shaking her head. "God, I can't believe I'm going to tell you this." He waits patiently for her to get ready, fluffing her golden hair and looking at him pointedly. "Taftan and I were a thing."

"A thing," Gale echoes. "Okay. When?"

"Early my freshman year," Madge waves her hand dismissively. "I don't really know. Whatever. Peeta introduced us and Taftan was charming, yadda yadda. Hard to believe, I know. But it was freshman year and a boy was showing interest in me, I was amazed and felt so lucky, you know?"

He frowns, "What, only _one boy_ showed interest in you? You're shitting me, right?"

"I'm telling the story here," Madge says, poking him in his chest and promptly ignoring his question. Madge has never been very lucky when it comes to boys. "If you want to tell the Taftan story go right ahead!"

Gale rolls his eyes and tries to suppress his smile. "Sorry. Continue."

"_Any_way," Madge starts again. "He's good looking. It sucks because he's one of the worst humans on the planet, but it's true. So naturally I was infatuated with him. Ugh, he hated my favorite band—"

"The Slagheap, right?"

"Right! And he constantly flirted with other girls around me and would cut me off _constantly_ to talk about himself like I care about his stupid stamp collection or something."

Gale chuckles, "He has a stamp collection?"

"I don't know, probably." Gale laughs again and it makes her smile. "Anyway," she says again, "I was getting toward the end of my rope with him. Like it was great he was interested in me and good with words and everything but I definitely deserved someone better than him. So he took me out to Red Lobster one night and I was going to end things gently and we were going to split the check but then he said something so misogynistic that I literally could not sit at that table for another second. God, what was it?" Madge furrows her eyebrows and tries to think. "I don't know. I have no idea, something about how the waitress was a slut because you could see her cleavage or something horribly stupid. I wanted to smack him!"

"Why'd that make you so mad?" Gale asks.

"Because!" Madge throws up her hands. "Women can wear whatever they want! It doesn't make them a slut or not, I _hate_ the word slut, it's so stupid! Like, wow, men can sleep with as many girls as they want and they're heroes but if a girl does it she's a slut! Oh, fucking double standards!"

Gale is incredibly distracted. Madge has fire burning in her pale blue eyes with every word she speaks and he craves it more than anything. His eyes keep dropping to her lips but he scolds himself, knowing that he's got to stop giving into what his body wants and actually pay attention. He's learning a lot, just not enough to realize he shouldn't be sexualizing her while she's talking about how women shouldn't be sexualized.

"So I calmly told him these things because I hate losing my temper in public but he wasn't listening at all, it was like talking to a literal brick. And then I got angry because he wasn't listening and he called me psychotic and oh my _God_ of _course_ a woman standing up for equality is _crazy_." The sarcasm in her voice is palpable and Gale doesn't think he's ever been more attracted to her than in this moment. "He's lucky I didn't dump my drink on him."

"Holy _shit_, Undersee."

Finally she redirects her attention to him, clearly haven forgotten that she was telling Gale a story in the first place. "Don't you dare call me crazy, too."

Gale shakes his head frantically, his mouth stretching into a lopsided grin. "Never. I just can't believe you finally go to your first frat party and you're sitting here talking to me about feminism."

"I will talk about feminism anywhere anytime to any_one_," Madge says with a smile. "Sorry if it's _unattractive_."

"Unattractive?" Gale echoes. "Are you kidding? You are the _hottest_ person at this party right now."

She stares at him for a few seconds, blinking, before her face erupts with such a wicked smile.

Madge grins, her hands reaching up to cup his cheeks, and pulls Gale down for a kiss. Their lips meet desperately. She tastes like fruit punch and his hands tangle in her soft hair. He groans into the kiss as she pulls him closer and grinds her body against his in all the right places.

To be fair, this isn't the first time they've ended up like this. And it probably won't be the last.

"Gale," Madge pants his name as he pulls away to pepper kisses down her throat. They're some of the only ones in their friend group who are single, and it's clear that there's always been something there between them. "Oh, _Christ_." Gale nibbles on her collarbone, leaving marks like he always does. "We, Gale," she grabs his face between her hands and pulls him up to look at her. "We really gotta get out of here."

"Mm," he agrees, dropping his lips to hers again. They've tried hooking up a few times but their friends have always been around and it's never worked. Something (or someone – _dammit_ Peeta) always gets in the way of things actually _happening_. "I'll call a cab?"

"Wait!" she laughs. "Wait a second." The scruff on his chin is driving her mad, her fingers trail along his cheek. "I have to pee."

"Curse you and your small bladder," Gale laughs too. He stretches forward and steals another kiss. "Go! I'll wait."

"You better wait," she says, poking his chest as she slides from his lap. "I'll be quick!" she calls.

"Hurry up!" Gale groans. His fingers stretch for her when she's gone.

Now that he's alone the world spins in front of him. Gale's so drunk that the few lights that are on in the room are blurry. The music in the room beside him is nothing but a murmur. Without Madge to distract him he's realizing how inebriated he really is. He wonders if he'll be able to get it up when he finally gets back to his dorm room. He _prays_ he can get it up. God, that would be embarrassing. Finally getting Madge to himself and not being able to finish.

"Hey, Handsome," a girl suddenly says, pulling him from his drunken thoughts. He looks up to find a blonde wearing a dark dress. She lowers herself onto Gale's lap, throwing her arms around his neck. "Remember me?"

"How could I forget?" he laughs, swooping in to kiss her as soon as he can.

He doesn't realize that her hair isn't curly. He doesn't realize that she doesn't kiss or taste the same. He doesn't realize that she isn't Madge.

* * *

><p>After peeing as quickly as she can, Madge exits the bathroom just in time for someone to push past her and vomit into the bathtub. She frowns, shudders, and makes a sharp turn away. "Oof!" Madge runs smack into someone else. "Katniss!"<p>

"Oh, you look lovely," Katniss frowns, squinting in Madge's direction. "Is that a hickey?"

"Oh, um," Madge rubs at her neck and shrugs. "Maybe." She turns to Peeta who's a step behind Katniss. "As it turns out, I don't think I'm going to need a ride home tonight."

Peeta cocks an eyebrow. "That so?"

"Yeah, um, I'll text you in the morning, though?" Peeta and Katniss exchange a wicked look before they both smirk. "Don't make that face," she says, gesturing at the pair of them. They follow as she walks away, eager to return to Gale. "I know what you're both thinking and you're completely wrong about the situation and—" Madge stops once they reach the room she was in, her heart sinking into her stomach. "Um."

"What?" Peeta chirps from over her shoulder. They all have front row seats to Gale making out with some pretty blonde. "Oh." He reaches out for her, "Madge—"

"It's fine," she shakes her head, stepping away from the room before things get too hot and she throws up. "It's fine." Katniss sighs and presses her hands to her temples. "Disregard everything I said to you."

"Disregarded," Peeta says softly. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and sends a text to the group that they're leaving, allowing Madge's phone to vibrate in her pocket as well. "Ready to go?"

"Get me out of here," Madge pleads. She doesn't look back into the room.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Happy Gadge Day! This is being posted on the 5 year anniversary of the first gadge fic ever written, and I'm so happy to do so! As stated earlier up by the disclaimer this is going to be a happy fun wonderful story but college is also stressful and scary and life exists outside of the campus. There will **never** be **any** sexual assault in this story which I feel is important to mention. But I absolutely promise this will include all of the college greatness (beer pong, football games, midterms... etc.) I really hope you enjoy this (let me know if you do -hint hint). You're all lovely people! Love, Jenn__  
><em>


	2. A Brand New World Takes Shape

_fault lines tremble underneath my glass house_  
><em>but i put it out of my mind<em>

* * *

><p>Gale wakes up in the morning when the sunlight streaming through the window hits his face. He groans, his head is killing him, but feels some sort of comfort deep inside of him as he reaches for the girl beside him.<p>

His fingers stretch but find no one. "Madge?" he croaks, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Gale finds a girl across the room pulling on her dress from last night and clearly realizes at once that she is _not_ Madge Undersee. "Shit."

"Shit is right," she smiles at him. "I'm Amber."

"Shit," Gale rubs at his face again, forcing himself to sit up. "Fuck, I am _so_ sorry—"

"It's okay." She sighs, "In fact, I thought you were someone else too." She wiggles into her dress and smiles politely at him, her makeup smudged and her long hair messy from the night before. "I mean I had fun, Gabe, but—"

"Gale," he corrects tiredly.

"Ah, see? No hard feelings." She pulls on her shoes and starts toward his bedroom door. "Good luck with Madge," she calls over her shoulder as she exits the room, pulling the door shut behind her.

Gale groans again, dropping back onto his mattress and pulling his pillow over his face. He wills his headache gone, but knows it's going to follow him for the rest of his day.

* * *

><p>Gale only manages to drag himself out of bed when the smell of coffee wafts through the walls. After checking his trashcan for a disposed condom and thanking all that is heavenly that he used protection, he meets Thom in their kitchen who already has a mug waiting for him. Gale drinks greedily and lowers his head to the counter when the coffee starts to burn his throat.<p>

Their dorm is a lot more extravagant than most – one of the perks of being in the honors college. He and Thom have been friends since freshman year when they were roomed together in the cheaper honors dorms, but they've worked their way up the dorm life. Elkwood Hall is the best it gets. They have a kitchen with a full fridge and a working oven, two separate bedrooms (with _queen sized beds_ and their own _bathrooms_) and a small living space with two couches and a TV with cable. It could be worse.

It's a part scholarship/part pay living arrangement. The honors college pays for most of it, but because of how incredible the place is they've got to dig into their own pockets as well. It's a hefty price but worth it in the end, Gale thinks.

"So…" Thom starts awkwardly.

"Fuck if I know," Gale grumbles. He presses the heels of his hands to his eyes and tries to make sense of last night. "One minute I'm getting ready to bring Undersee back here and the next I'm waking up with some chick name _Amber_."

"She was pretty," Thom offers.

"She wasn't who I wanted," Gale murmurs tiredly. Besides, he's not like that anymore. There was a time in Gale's life (freshman year, namely) when he would bring back any willing girl and kick them out in the morning without any regrets. He's different now – multiple trips to the health center because of STD scares finally got him to think clearly. That, and there's one girl he's going for specifically now. "Do you think she knows?"

"Who, Madge?" Thom lifts his shoulders. "Probably. Why wouldn't she? If she walked away then said she'd be coming back, she would've came back to see you and Amber."

"Fuck," Gale groans. He drags his hands angrily through his hair. "I really fucked it up now didn't I?"

"Well I think your plan of getting smashed and trying to seduce Madge isn't a good one in the first place, so I can't really comment. Last night proves me right." Thom lifts his shoulders as Gale lifts his head. "Sorry, Gale, I think there are better ways to win over a girl. I would know. I have a girlfriend."

"Oh, fuck off," Gale scowls. "That isn't my plan and you know it."

"Then what's your plan?"

Clearly trying to seduce Madge Undersee while drunk isn't how he plans on getting her to go out with him. He's in this for the long run – wants to take her on date and hold her hand and all the things that go along with a relationship. But short term? His body is desperate. Sometimes he doesn't think certain things through. Like last night when he was clearly so eager to get home and bed her that he didn't realize it wasn't even _her_. How is that even possible?

Eventually Gale sighs, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know."

"All I'm saying," Thom says, "is that there are better ways to go about this." Thom drinks the rest of his coffee then sits the cup in the sink. "If you ever want some advice you know where I live."

Gale rolls his eyes as Thom smirks, walking out of their kitchen.

* * *

><p>Madge wakes up to quiet whispers. Across the room Katniss and Peeta are smushed together on Katniss's twin sized mattress talking about something in hushed tones, clearly not wanting to wake her. There are about ten feet between her and Katniss's bed. As far as Madge knows, Katniss and Peeta have never had sex with Madge in the room, but sometimes when they wake up cuddled like this (considering Peeta would rather stay at theirs then go back home to his crazy roommate) Madge has her doubts.<p>

Madge is sick of living in a dorm. All that fits in their room is one dresser (which they share – Katniss has the top two drawers and Madge the bottom two), two wardrobes (one for each of them, though Madge's is overflowing), a minifridge with a microwave on top, and two desks. It's absolutely cluttered. It doesn't help that Katniss is messy and leaves her things all over the place.

Madge reaches over to her desk which is inches away and checks the time. Almost 11. Her head hurts, but not as bad as it would if Peeta hadn't made her chug a few bottles of water before she collapsed in bed.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Peeta calls across the room. Madge rolls away from the couple and towards the wall, curling into herself. She can't get rid of the sinking feeling in her stomach. "Aw, you're not even going to say good morning?"

"Morning," she mumbles.

"Ah, there she is." Peeta climbs out of Katniss's bed and crosses to the window, pulling the string that lifts the blinds and filling the room with bright sunshine. Madge groans and buries her head under a pillow. "Upside daisy, Madge!"

"Why are you such a _morning_ person," Madge mutters through the pillow. Peeta chuckles, lowering himself onto the edge of her bed and pulling the pillow from her face. Madge blinks into the light and Peeta comes into focus. He frowns. "What?"

"Your throat," he murmurs, his eyes scanning over what must be a trail of hickeys. "Don't fret, though. I've had worse." He looks toward Katniss with a grin. "Given worse."

"Shut up," Katniss says.

Still grinning, he turns back to Madge who's smiling as well now. After a bit of quiet he asks, "You okay?"

"Fine," she answers immediately. Just _fine_. She may be hopelessly in like with Gale Hawthorne but she never would've expected anything to come out of it, especially while they were both drunk. They've made out plenty of times, last night just felt _different_ to her. Maybe it was because he bothered to sit through one of her many rants. Maybe she just had too much to drink. "Why?"

Peeta hesitates, "You remember last night, right?"

"I remember I dodged a bullet," Madge says, willing her voice to stay even and cocking an eyebrow. Katniss smirks from her spot at the quip of her longtime friend. Madge doesn't need to elaborate. "Come on," she drags her hands through her hair and forces herself out of bed. "Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving."

* * *

><p>Sunday afternoon while Gale is on the phone there's a loud banging on his door. Startled, he rushes to answer it and frowns when Katniss is the one to burst through. Katniss opens her mouth to say something but he holds up his hand, pointing to the phone.<p>

"Yup. Uh-huh," he says. Gale returns to where he was sitting when Katniss first knocked and jots down a few numbers on a notepad. "October 14th?" Katniss sinks onto the couch with a frown. "Yeah. No, that's no problem." Dropping the pen Gale reaches up, and scratches the creases on his forehead. "No, I've got it. Thanks again." He hangs up his phone and groans, tossing it onto the spot beside Katniss.

"Who was that?" she asks.

"Financial aid," he mutters. Gale drops his head into his hands. "Christ, I've got no fucking money." Katniss sighs and slinks back awkwardly in the chair. "If I don't have the amount for the dorm paid off by October they're kicking me out. Putting me on 12th street." The halls on 12th street are for people with no money. Obviously. There's no air conditioning or heat and no matter how many times a maintenance request is put in the showers will never work properly. "I'll figure something out."

"I can help," Katniss tries.

"I've just got to pick up another job," Gale tells her, shaking his head. "Or two." Because he's not already drowning in school work. Finally he looks up. "What's up?"

Katniss blinks, clearly haven forgotten what it is she came here for, when she suddenly remembers. "What's going on with you and Madge?" she asks.

Gale groans again, dropping his head back into his hands. "Katniss I have way too much shit going on for you to throw this at me, too." On top of his debt Gale can't have Katniss weaseling into his mind about Madge.

"She's my best friend, okay?"

"Then ask _her_," he frowns. Katniss and Madge being so close is exactly one of the reasons Gale _cannot_ talk to Katniss about it.

"I just—I know how you are. You file through women like they're _files_ and—"

"Great analogy."

"_And_," Katniss picks up, scowling at him, "I just don't want either of you to get hurt." Katniss tugs awkwardly on her braid and looks toward the ground. "I don't want you acting like you used to be. Especially with her."

Gale shakes his head, looking at his friend again. "I'm not like that anymore."

Katniss hesitates. "You brought a girl back just last night, Gale." As much as she wants to believe that he's not the same hormone driven teenager he was it only takes one slipup for people to revert to their old ways.

"Don't be," Gale shakes his head again. "And I don't need you playing mom. I've got my own parents to keep me in check, thank you very much."

Katniss sighs, "Whatever." She picks at her shirt with a frown. They never really have been very good at elaborating their feelings for one another, and Katniss is honestly just trying to protect him. "How much do you owe? For the dorm?" She won't admit it but Katniss thinks Gale's money problem and his drinking and women problem have a lot to do with each other.

"Approximately," Gale reaches forward to grab the notepad from the table and lets out a deep breath, "four thousand dollars for the dorm alone. Tuition can be paid off by December but that's another five."

"Jesus, Gale. Didn't you get any grants or loans or anything?"

"Apparently the state aid never processed. I'll call in the morning but that's only two thousand and I'd still need another, what, seven thousand?" Capitol University isn't known for being cheap, and this amount is only what's left after the hefty fees he paid earlier. "And loans, we already have a few out but Ma doesn't want anymore because I'm already going to be in debt. There're a few grants back home that I'm working on too. Better late than never, I guess?"

"And your bank account?" Gale leans forward and scribbles on the notepad before holding it up to show her. A big fat _zero_. "I thought you were working at that snow cone stand?"

"Ah, yes," Gale extends his hands, "I receive an infinite amount of money from a snow cone stand." Katniss reaches for a pillow sitting on the couch and chucks it at him. "I _am_ working there," Gale laughs, dodging her throw. "But you know it's not a lot of money. Plus shifts are short and that'll be closing in a few weeks because the season is ending." He drags his hands through his hair. "I went broke buying books. Pop had to lay someone off at the auto shop because he's been funneling so much money to me he couldn't afford to pay the poor guy. Just a kid in high school, but still." Gale grabs the pillow Katniss threw and squeezes it once before sighing. "I just wish this wasn't so fucking hard."

* * *

><p>With Katniss gone, bailing out after lunch with some stuff to do, Peeta and Madge take to the afternoon. They stop by his dorm so he can pick up some books and avoid talking about his psycho roommate.<p>

They return to Madge's room and sprawl out across the room, Peeta claiming Katniss's bed, as they start on some homework. Peeta's bad at staying on track, he's busying texting and chewing on the cap of his pen as though he's distracted about something.

Madge's own phone is sitting on her chest as she reads a book for class, and it feels heavy. She's been waiting all morning for her dad to call with the latest update on her mother's condition, but it's been hours since he texted her and she's yet to hear anything. They're probably back in the hospital. Madge prays they don't receive bad news. She isn't sure her mother can _take _any more bad news. _Madge_ isn't sure she can handle anymore either. It's been a rough weekend.

Last spring Mrs. Undersee was diagnosed with stage four breast cancer. They started treatment immediately but since it took them so long to catch it there was no guarantee anything would work. Mrs. Undersee stayed optimistic, even when they told her that the cancer was spreading. They tell the family that there's nothing else that can be done. Madge's father is persistent and willing to pay for the best treatment, he just can't see that his wife is in too deep.

People hardly ever recover from stage four.

"Hey, Madge?" Peeta calls. She turns on her side and finds him staring at her with his big blue eyes, which _always _mean trouble. "I didn't want to ask too many questions with Katniss around. But you really are okay, right?"

"I'm fine, Peeta," Madge tells him again like she did this morning. Of course Madge isn't going to tell Katniss that she's hopelessly into Gale Hawthorne (they've been best friends since _childhood_) but Peeta, of _course_ Peeta knows. "I just, I hate how much I like him."

"I know," Peeta says softly. "I'm sorry it's not working out. But it still could, you know."

"Maybe," she shrugs.

"He's not the guy he used to be," Peeta continues. Madge rolls onto her back again and stares at the ceiling. "Gale, he," Peeta struggles for words, trying his hardest not to give Madge false hope but be honest at the same time. "He cares about you in some way. He has to."

"Maybe." Madge shrugs again. "It's not the end of the world. At least I get to make out with him periodically, right?"

Peeta snorts, "Right. Because that's the goal."

She smiles, "It doesn't hurt." Madge fiddles with her phone case and refrains from looking Peeta in the eye. "I mean, sure, I like him. But we're barely friends." She pauses. "Right?"

"It could still work out into something," Peeta repeats. "I'm rooting for it."

* * *

><p>Monday rolls around and the alcohol is returned to the bottom drawers of dressers and the textbooks return to the desks as school work begins again. Peeta stays over a few nights during the week but is usually zonked out before Katniss, drooling onto her pillow as Madge takes Snapchat photos to send to all their friends.<p>

Gale stops by their room a few times too to say hello and get some studying done, because apparently Thom and Delly are _very _vocal in bed and he _cannot_ focus in that sort of atmosphere. Madge pays him back for covering her at the party and they talk a bit about current life, but nothing past that. They make awkward eye contact more than once, his eyes drop to her lips and her cheeks turn pink, and more than once Madge wants to crawl into her skin and never come out.

But Gale tries his hardest to make things easy between them like it had been before the weekend. He cracks his usual baker jokes about Peeta loving buns and makes a few jokes about his own character which get Madge to smile – which is a good sign. By Thursday, the fourth night in a row Gale's come over, it seems as though their drunken kisses are in the back of their minds.

When Peeta comes over and claims Katniss's bed, kicking Gale off, Gale crawls over to Madge's and stretches out. She frowns at him from her desk.

"How did you _ever_ fit on one of these beds?" she asks, his legs hanging off the edge.

He smirks, "I didn't."

It's not the same as it used to be, but it's definitely something. At least they're easily communicating without any heavy pauses.

And then, that Friday, when Gale swears that after his afternoon nap he's going to get absolutely plastered so he can work up something cheesy and romantic to say to Madge Undersee that he can pretend he forgets while he's drunk so they can talk about it when he's sober (despite how shitty a plan that is because let's face it, Gale never came up with a plan in the first place and alcohol gives him courage), he gets a phone call.

He sits up in bed when his phone screams at him and because of the panic he has a sinking feeling in his stomach. He normally doesn't receive phone calls during this time and he should really choose a ringtone that isn't so loud. Still half asleep because naps make people drowsier than they should, he fumbles for his phone and answers the call.

"Hello?" he croaks.

"Gale?" It's Madge, which isn't relieving at all. "Are you awake?"

"Not really." He rubs at his eyes with his freehand. "Are you okay? What's up?"

"I texted you like six times," Madge says.

He snorts, despite the fact that his hands are still sweating. "You were worried about me?"

"No. I mean, yes, I mean—I need a favor." He blinks a few times adjusting to the yellow afternoon light filling his room. "I know it's short notice and I know you're probably busy but it's important."

"Shit, Undersee." He sits up fully and starts sliding off the bed. "What's wrong?"

"I need a ride home," she tells him. Her voice is high and soft like it always gets when she's nervous. "I know it's kind of far away and you probably have other plans but I don't have a car on campus and Peeta's working and Katniss is still in class and I don't have—I can't find another way. It's a family emergency and—"

"Okay," he exhales. He's already sliding his shoes on. He may be her last resort but at least she feels as though she can come to him in this sort of situation, and that alone makes him feel alright. "When do you need me?"

"Now?" she asks.

"Yeah. No problem. On my way. I'll be over in five."

By the time Madge hangs up, thanking him an incredible amount of times, Gale's already out the door. He can't recall the last time Madge ever asked him for a favor, and it's probably because it's never happened before. They don't even text, really, just the occasional Snapchat every now and then. So this must really be important. He drives away without giving the car much time to start up and zooms through campus. It's full of college kids with backpacks full of textbooks and dirty laundry to take home to mom and dad for the weekend but the traffic isn't bad. And like he told her, Gale's there in five minutes.

Madge is waiting outside her building chewing on her bottom lip and staring at her cellphone. He skids to a stop in front of her and she looks up, a mixture of relief and nerves flood her face. She quickly makes her way to his jeep, throwing a backpack in the back seat and climbing into shotgun.

"Thank you so much," she says as she pulls the door shut. Madge buckles as Gale pulls away from the curb. "I'll pay you for gas. I know this is an inconvenience, I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it Undersee."

She dips her head. "It's north on the highway."

Gale makes the turn and they fall into silence. He's never seen her look so worried before, not even during finals last year when the test was make or break. Her eyebrows are furrowed together, she's going to make her bottom lip fall off.

Gale switches lanes. "Everything okay?" he finally asks. The silence is way too thick for him. "At home?"

"Hm?" Madge pulls her gaze over to him but then quickly looks away. "Yeah. It's fine." He nudges her with his elbow across the cup holder and she looks back toward him. "It's fine," Madge says again. She lifts her hand, "The next exit on the right." Gale switches lanes again. "It's really fine."

"Your repetition of the phrase is doing little to convince me," Gale murmurs. Madge sighs and directs her eyes out the window. "You don't have to tell me. I get that it's none of my business."

"Yeah," she exhales. Not like she's annoyed, because she isn't. She's just so, so tired. "It's just, my mom." Gale turns his head to look at her and finds her eyes beginning to fill with tears. She quickly blinks them away. "It's fine."

"Hey, hey," Gale says softly. "It's okay. I said you don't have to tell me." She squeezes her eyes tightly together and nods her head. "We don't have to talk. Pick a station."

Madge wipes the corners of her eyes with the back of her hands and she nods again, reaching across the jeep to the radio and fiddling with the stations. She smiles gratefully at him but says nothing else, focusing on the soft music that plays through the speakers. They don't speak the rest of the ride other than to relay directions.

About forty five minutes later they pull up to the Undersee residence, a house nearly as big as one of the dormitory buildings at school. They have to be buzzed in through a gate and the driveway is as long as a highway. Madge hops out the side and grabs her bag from the back.

"I'll pay you for gas on Monday," she says, leaning in before she slams the door shut. "I promise. Gale, thank you so much. For everything."

"Don't worry about it." She looks like she wants to say more but nothing is coming out. He waves his hand and clears his throat, "Go on. It's alright."

She smiles at him again, a smile so sweet it makes him feel nauseous. "Thanks," she exhales. Madge slings her backpack on and quickly paces up the driveway where a car is waiting for her. He drives away once she climbs in, and prays that everything is okay.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I know Madge and Gale's relationship is sort of complicated but I'm writing from what I've seen in college during my own experience. I have a lot of friends that would randomly make out while they were drunk (and do other, er, sexual things) and then return to being friends like none of it happened. So clearly that's not everyone's experience but it's what I've seen and dealt with. So while there's some awkward tension between M/G I don't think it would totally disrupt their awkward friendship. College is a weird time in which you can be friends with people you don't talk to often. It's weird. I don't know. I hope this makes sense? Please give feedback on this! _

_Also I really wanted this chapter to introduce how college has problems outside of studying for tests and writing papers, how home life is just as influential even when you're away. Please let me know your thoughts on these situations! x_


	3. I Haven't Seen Sunlight in Days

_why does the world as i know it_  
><em>keep on bringing me down<em>

* * *

><p>That first Monday back Madge seeks him out. They've seen each other a few times in one of the buildings they have class in, and she weaves through the crowds of students when she spots him. Madge tugs on the back of Gale's shirt, causing him to spin around immediately. Her cheeks are flushed, her eyes are the most incredible blue, and her lips are parted. And then she licks them. God, he's so entranced with her lips that he doesn't realize he's staring.<p>

"Hi," she finally says. Gale shifts on his feet and lifts his eyes back to hers. "I, um." She digs in her back pocket and pulls out a twenty dollar bill. "I know how you are about fairness and stuff so I did the math and it came out to about twenty." She extends to money to him. "Here." Gale stares at it for a moment before she nearly forces it into his hand. "Please just take it," she says quickly.

"Sorry, thanks." Gale awkwardly shoves the money into his back pocket. He didn't expect her to seek him out and pay her in the halls. Looks kind of sketchy. "You know, it feels like you're always paying me, Undersee. What's that about?"

Finally her lips lift into a tiny smile, "If you're insinuating that I'm sleeping with you for money, have a little self-respect. You're worth more than a twenty." Gale chuckles and shakes his head at her, causing her smile to widen at her joke. They've never slept together but he was glad she took this approach to answer his quip. "I'm gonna be late for class," she says, looking over her shoulder toward the direction she needs to go. "But thank you. Honestly, Gale."

"_Honestly_, Undersee," he echoes. "It wasn't a problem at all. If you ever need a ride just let me know, okay?"

His unexpected offer startles her. She had been ready to disappear into the crowds but now she finds herself frozen. "Like, ever?"

"Like, ever," he nods.

She blinks a few times. "Okay." Madge bites down on her bottom lip. "Are you sure? I mean, it might… I'm trying to get a car on campus but until then, my mom, she…" Madge trails off and lets out a deep breath. "It might be more often than you think."

"As long as I don't have work then it won't be a problem. Maybe I'll even make a playlist." She tries to frown at him but it's too hard considering her smile. "Thought you were going to be late for class?"

"I—yeah." Madge nods and brushes her hair behind her ears, a nervous tick. "I am. Thank you so much, Gale. Sincerely." And then as a cherry on top he smiles at her and she nearly swoons. God, his teeth are white. "Okay. I have to go," she walks backwards. "I'll, um, text you sometime?"

"Sure," he grins. "See ya, Undersee."

She spins away, waving over her shoulder, and practically sprints to her next class. She makes it to English 204 with two minutes to spare, and the professor is five minutes late, so she could've talked to Gale for a few more minutes.

In the time she spends waiting for class to start she pulls out her phone and debates if she should send something to Gale now. Ah, screw it.

_From Madge – 1:03 PM  
>Hi. Made it to class on time.<em>

Gale gets the message before he can turn his phone on silent and the boy sitting next to him jumps when Gale's text tone beeps. He sheepishly apologizes to his class and makes a big deal of putting his phone away while he's really just hiding it under the table. He stares at the message with a little smile.

_**From Gale – 1:04 PM  
>Phew. I was worried for a second<strong>_

Madge smiles just a little bit and fiddles with her phone, looking around the classroom to make sure no one's seen her texting. She's never really been one to text in class – always found it rude, but this class is so boring that the professor could fall asleep teaching it and no one would even notice.

_**From Gale – 1:11 PM  
>What class are you in? <strong>_

_From Madge – 1:11 PM  
>English.<em>

_**From Gale – 1:12 PM  
>Oh? I just realized I don't know what your major is<strong>_

_From Madge – 1:13 PM  
>That makes two of us. <em>

_**From Gale – 1:13 PM  
>What are you thinking?<strong>_

Madge stares at her phone for a very long time before forcing herself to take a few notes on whatever the professor is speaking about. Her eyes keep darting down to her phone waiting for the screen to light up with another message from Gale but he doesn't send anything. She doesn't know how to respond. There are so many different things Madge likes to do, and quite a few that she's pretty good at it. It's so difficult to narrow down her field.

_From Madge – 1:20 PM  
>No clue.<em>

_**From Gale – 1:20 PM  
>Youll figure it out<strong>_

_**From Gale – 1:21 PM  
>Prof caught me texting<strong>_

_**From Gale – 1:21 PM  
>Im still doing it<strong>_

_**From Gale – 1:22 PM  
>Im risking my education for you undersee<strong>_

_**From Gale – 1:22 PM  
>And youre not even responding<strong>_

Madge laughs and bites on her bottom lip.

_From Madge – 1:23 PM  
>Pay attention, Gale!<em>

_**From Madge – 1:23 PM  
>You have my full attention undersee which Im pretty sure is why I was caught texting<strong>_

_From Madge – 1:23 PM  
>I meant to your class!<em>

_**From Gale – 1:24 PM  
>Right<strong>_

* * *

><p>Katniss is in the room when Madge finally returns from class. She leaps from her bed and speeds toward her, flinging her arms around Madge and pulling her close. "When'd you get back?" Katniss asks. "You made me worry!"<p>

Madge pulls away slightly and cocks an eyebrow. "Who are you and what have you done with my roommate?" Katniss scowls and drops her arms stepping away. "Got back this morning," Madge says, motioning to her bag filled with clothes by her desk. "You were already in lecture. And then _I _had class so…" Madge steps away and slings her backpack off.

"You could've texted," Katniss frowns.

Madge shrugs and drops into her desk chair. "I had a lot on my mind."

Katniss stares at Madge for a moment before letting out a deep sigh, moving to sit in her own desk chair. "Any news?" she asks. Madge has been keeping Katniss updated about her mother ever since Mrs. Undersee was diagnosed.

Madge is quiet for a moment. "Yeah, actually." She clears her throat awkwardly to get rid of the lump she didn't know was there and focuses on a spot on the carpet. "They say she'll be lucky if she makes it to March."

"Madge," Katniss gasps. "I'm so—"

"It's okay," Madge cuts her off. "It's okay. I just, I don't want to talk about it." Katniss nods fervently as she stares at Madge. "I have a, um, paper to write," she announces. Madge digs in her backpack for her laptop and Katniss continues to watch her with a sad look in her eyes.

"Madge…" Katniss trails off quietly. "Your mom could get better."

"She won't." The cancer has reached her mother's lungs, and will shortly reach her brain. "Just drop it, Katniss. Please."

And reluctantly, Katniss nods and sighs, turning back to her own work.

* * *

><p>Peeta comes over that night with a box of fresh sugar cookies – Madge's favorites. She eyes him warily as he drops the box on her desk and hugs her from behind. "There were extras," he lies.<p>

"Sure there were," Madge rolls her eyes, but leans into his hug anyway. She knows that Katniss must've texted him.

"There should _always_ be extras because I use dough the _correct_ way," Peeta hums. He returns to Katniss and kisses the top of her head before kicking off his shoes and climbing into her bed, receiving a frown from his girlfriend. "Work was wonderful, thanks for asking," he chirps. He works at a bakery down the street of the school where a lot of college kids go to hang out and get work done. Knowing Madge isn't going to want to talk about her mother he decides to change the subject, "They gave me a raise."

"That's great!" Madge smiles. "Peeta!"

"Now he thinks he can eat the icing and get away with it," Katniss says, throwing an empty water bottle at him. Peeta grins, dodging her throw, and she smiles back at him.

"I already do that," Peeta waves his hand. "How_ever_ the point of that declaration is that they are allowing me off this weekend. Can we go to the game?" Madge's smile quickly fades and she returns to her laptop, resuming her typing frantically without saying anything. "Oh, come _on_ Madge!" Peeta groans, flopping backwards on the bed. "I _never_ get to go to the game! You've got to come with us!"

Madge gnaws on her bottom lip. She's always liked football games, she just isn't really in the mood. She doesn't think she will be, either.

"It could help," Katniss says quietly. Madge's fingers pause on her keys.

"Pretty please?" Peeta asks. With a cherry on top?" She turns her head and finds him sticking out his bottom lip and trying to work his puppy dog eyes on her.

She turns to Katniss, "How do you put up with him?"

Katniss smirks, "He was _your_ friend _first_."

Madge sighs as Peeta begins to fake sniffle. "Fine, fine," she groans. "Fine. But you're getting the tickets."

* * *

><p>Gale makes a quick trip out of his room to answer the knock on the door. Even for the three minutes he's in the open he can hear Delly and Thom being creative in Thom's room. With a groan he lets the guest in and then they retreat back into Gale's room, shutting the door tightly to block out the noise.<p>

"How do you stand it?" Bristel asks, combing her fingers through her hair as she sinks to the edge of Gale's bed.

"He's had to put up with it for me long enough," Gale answers, sliding back into his desk and resuming his homework. "How do _you_?"

Bristel lives down the hall, she and Thom and Gale have been pretty good friends since freshman year. She plays on the volleyball team and is very independent and wants to run a business and is hopelessly in love with Thomas Atwood, who is currently screwing the life out of his girlfriend in the room over.

She frowns at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Ah, you've retreated back into the _I'm-not-in-love-with-one-of-my-best-friend's _stage." He looks at her from over his shoulder. "Or is the denial stage? Are they the same thing?"

"Fuck off, Gale," Bristel scowls. She crosses her arms tightly over her chest at his smirk. "I told you to forget about it."

"Forget about it?" Gale snorts and returns to his work. "You first, Bris." She groans loudly and drops backwards onto his bed, pulling one of his pillows over her face. "Hey, I still say that you should tell him."

"He has a girlfriend now," her voice comes out muffled. "I can't do that." Gale sighs and presses a few numbers into his calculator. Thom would've moved mountains for Bristel freshman year but she was too busy learning how to balance school and sports. Now that she's fully accomplished that feat and is finally reciprocating his feelings, he moves on. "I can't be mad that he didn't wait for me," she says, yanking the pillow off. "Right?"

"Mm-hm," Gale nods.

"That's not his fault, it's mine. I mean we've been doing this for three years. I should've said something sooner."

"Mm-hm."

"Just like you should say something to that pretty blonde you keep hoping will text you."

"Mm-what?" Gale stops his work immediately and spins his chair to face her. "What do _you_ know?"

"I know that the only reason Madge Undersee is your best friend on Snapchat is because you _only use Snapchat to Snapchat her." _Gale scowls and Bristel grins, rolling on his bed and propping herself up with her elbows. Her dark hair cascades over her shoulders. "I'm not wrong."

"You're not," he admits with clenched teeth. "But you should mind your own." Almost as if Bristel planned it with Madge his phone lights up, a Snapchat from none other than _strawberryfields3. _He continues to scowl as Bristel's grin widens but refuses to give her any satisfaction on the subject, opening the snap in front of her.

He caves a bit, his lips tugging up into a smile, as his screen is filled with a picture of Madge holding a sugar cookie over her eye like a pirate. _Peeta loves me most_, it reads. He shamelessly takes a photo of himself with an eyebrow raised sending back, _Does Catnip know? _

"You're terrible at flirting," Bristel chirps from over his shoulder.

"Yeah, and you're terrible at feelings," he responds with a look. Her smile flickers as she narrows his eyes at him. "Did you come over to criticize my life or for me to criticize yours?"

"Actually I came over to study," she frowns.

"Ah. Right."

* * *

><p>"How do you not own anything school related?" Delly asks as they walk through the university store. "I swear I've seen you wearing <em>something <em>with a CU on it _somewhere_!" Madge frowns and fingers through a few racks of sweatshirts. It's supposed to be a brisk afternoon the day of the game. "Right?"

"T-shirts, sure," Madge says with a sigh. "But I don't know. It's about time I get some school spirit." Capitol University has nice colors, black and silver with an accent of deep red. It's classy and allows them to have beautiful gardens of red flowers decorating campus. "What about this one?" she asks, holding up a jacket to show Delly, who promptly wrinkles her nose. "Ugh."

"If you can't find one I can just ask Thom to lend you one," she says. Madge wrinkles her nose too. "Or would that be weird?"

"A little weird. You _are_ dating the guy, Dell."

"Hm." She weaves around a few racks to a new set of sweatshirts. "Gale, then? I'm not dating him. And you _should _be." Madge wrinkles her nose again, promptly turning away from the hideous sweater that Delly's looking at. "Oh, Madge, it was a _joke_."

"Ha-ha." Delly giggles as Madge rolls her eyes and storms away. "I swear if you say anything it will be the end of you, Delilah Cartwright."

"Uh-oh, full name. Pulling out the big guns now." Madge has to resist the urge to flip her off. Delly's well-intentioned but such a hassle sometimes. "Cross my heart, Madge," Delly hums, steering over to her. "Ooh! This is a nice one!" The sweatshirt she's holding up is infinitely plain. "No? Okay, we'll keep looking."

As Madge scans the store her phone vibrates in her pocket. She pulls it out absentmindedly and her heart stutters unfamiliarly.

_**From Gale – 2:25 PM  
>Are you going to the game this weekend?<strong>_

Madge casts a glance over her shoulder at Delly who's preoccupied looking at CU bumper stickers and quickly responds. She wonders if she should ask him of someone told him or if he's actually wondering, but decides against it at the last second.

_From Madge – 2:25 PM  
>Unfortunately. <em>

_**From Gale – 2:26 PM  
>Unfortunately? Lame. Wheres your spirit<strong>_

_From Madge – 2:26 PM  
>Delly has consumed it. She's unstoppable. Not my fault!<em>

_**From Gale – 2:27 PM  
>If there was an emoji rolling its eyes Id send it now<strong>_

_**From Gale – 2:27 PM  
>We should all sit together <strong>_

_**From Gale – 2:27 PM  
>Unless youre going to be pouting the whole time<strong>_

_**From Gale – 2:27 PM  
>Cant have that sort of negativity <strong>_

_From Madge – 2:28 PM  
>And I'm the lame one? –rolling eyes emoji-<em>

_**From Gale – 2:28 PM  
>Hey that rolling eye emoji is my thing you cant steal it<strong>_

_**From Gale – 2:28 PM  
>Im gonna market it<strong>_

_**From Gale – 2:29 PM  
>Anyway think about it. Wine afterwards at mine with cah <strong>_

_From Madge – 2:29 PM  
>Cards Against Humanity and wine? Why didn't you start with that? I'm in.<em>

_**From Gale – 2:29 PM  
>Howd i know the wine would get you?<strong>_

_**From Gale – 2:29 PM  
>See you then<strong>_

"Who ya texting?" Madge leaps at the sound of Delly's voice and nearly drops her phone. Delly grins and holds up a sweatshirt. "This one, Madge. You have to feel the inside. It's so _soft_." Madge smiles politely and reaches into the sweatshirt, feeling the soft fabric inside. "So how's Gale?"

Madge frowns and yanks her hand away from the sweatshirt. "He's fine, I'm sure. How are you?"

"Oh, you're terrible at changing the subject." Delly holds up the item, "Do you want this or not?" Madge studies the tasteful design on the front and the accents to the words before tipping her head. "Good," Delly tosses it at her and then grabs her hand, pulling her toward the cashier. "Honestly, you're all about equal opportunity," Delly says as the cashier scans the sweatshirt. "Might as well ask him out."

"I will _not_," Madge's frown deepens.

Delly shrugs, "You'll never know unless you try."

"And you'll never have any friends if you keep running your mouth," Madge huffs. She slides her credit cart over to the cashier and narrows her eyes at Delly who only smiles back. Her positivity and happiness is just _too _much sometimes.

* * *

><p>Gale shifts around his living room trying to get the best Wi-Fi signal on his phone as it connects to a video call with his mother. Finally the image comes into view and Gale grins, his little sister Posy is sitting on his mother's lap.<p>

"Hey, Ma," Gale says, "Pose."

"Hi Gale!" the little one waves, smiling happily. "Your picture is so fuzzy!"

"I know, I know, my internet isn't very good." Gale pays an incredible amount of tuition for schooling, you think they'd be able to get some decent Wi-Fi. "How're my favorite girls?"

Posy launches into a summary of everything she's done since the last time she talked to Gale. At four years old she's loud and proud and virtually unstoppable. Gale doesn't mind. He'd much rather listen to his little sister talk about sharing crayons than some professor explaining the concept of gravity. He nods enthusiastically and encourages her to talk, watching as his mother braids her hair as she goes. Finally after a few minutes of nonstop rambling Posy stop speaking, frowning at him.

"What, Posy?"

She jabs her finger at the screen. "You haven't visited in so long."

"It's only been a few weeks," he tries. "I'm really busy at school. I'll come see you soon though, okay?"

"Okay," Posy nods. She blows a kiss toward the screen and tells Gale she loves him before leaping from Hazelle's lap and sprinting toward the living room. His mother laughs and readjusts the phone so she can see him and Gale laughs too.

"She's 100%, 100% of the time," Hazelle says with a smile. "And also correct. You haven't been home since you moved in, Gale."

"I know," he frowns. It's mid-September and all of his professors and beginning to pile on the real workload. "I could potentially be there this weekend, but…"

"But there's another game," Hazelle finishes for him, "and you just _have_ to go." Gale shrugs innocently. It's not his fault he grew up on college football, blame that on his father. "I know you're having fun. That's all that matters. Rory checks for updates whenever Capitol plays."

"As he should."

"Oh, you are your father's children," she laughs.

Gale smiles too. "Pop still at work?"

"Working overtime," she nods. "Always." His smile slips a little. "You can't blame yourself for that, Gale. We're happy that you're getting such a great education."

"I'm running us broke, Ma."

"That's not true," she sighs. "So Vick isn't going to get that new pair of shoes. He doesn't need them anyway." Gale sighs too, dragging his hands through his hair. "But your state aid finally processed, right?" He tips his head forward. "That's good! So you've still only got—"

"Two thousand. In the next month." He shakes his head. "I'm going to have to take out loans, Ma, you know that." Hazelle's tried her damned hardest not to let him take out loans. Grants are good because you don't have to pay anyone back. Loans collect interest and you end up in debt for the rest of your life. "It's the only way I can get through this semester."

"I know," she admits quietly. "I just don't like it. You have so much more to be worrying about than money."

"It's just how it is now," he murmurs. "Hey, I've got a paper to write. But tell Vick and Rory I said hey, alright?" Hazelle nods. "Pop too. Have him call."

"Sure, dear." Hazelle smiles at her son. "I'm proud of you, you know."

"Thanks, Ma. Love you."

"I love you too." He hangs up and drops the phone to the table, dragging his hands through his hair with another deep sigh. He'll have to call the bank tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hi friends. I recently lost someone very close to me, so if you could keep me and his family in your thoughts that would be nice. Unfortunately a truth of growing up and going to college is that people die, and it sucks. I hope you're all doing well, and if you ever need anyone to talk to I'm always here. x_


	4. I Wanna Love You But I Don't Know How

_you let me set sail with cheap wood_  
><em>so i patched up every leak that i could<em>

* * *

><p>It's a bright and crisp afternoon when Peeta drags Madge out of bed to attend the football game with him and Katniss. Madge throws on her sweatshirt and pulls on a scarf having read that the wind is going to be awful, and then trudges after him and Peeta on their walk to the stadium.<p>

Peeta hands them their tickets and then the three cross through the gate to get into the stadium. Everyone is decked out in CU's colors, boys in red body paint walk by shouting something unintelligible and Madge can't help but smile. Okay, so maybe she likes football games a little. Watching everyone rally together for their school makes her feel some sort of pride, it warms her chest and gives her spirit. Peeta even convinced Madge to put on a little eye black so they look extra involved. Katniss opted out of that one.

And as much as Madge sort-of likes football games, she refuses to go into the sections that she knows will be incredibly rowdy. CU isn't known for being strict about seating in the college sections, though the higher level seats are to be followed exactly. "Don't worry," Peeta laughs as her eyes go toward the seats at center field. "We're not going there. Delly saved us some seats."

Peeta leads them through the stadium until a screech causes them all to halt, "Peeta!"

"I found Delly," Katniss murmurs. Madge giggles as they watch Delly fling herself toward Peeta and envelop her in a hug. "They literally saw each other two days ago."

"They've been friends since they were kids," Madge shrugs.

Once Delly pulls away from Peeta she spots Katniss and Madge. "Katniss!" Delly cheers. Katniss smiles politely and waves while Madge smiles too. "So glad you guys could make it! C'mon, I saved you seats!" They reach the row Delly has reserved and Madge feels a lump in her throat at the sight of Gale animatedly talking to Thom. He turns when they arrive and his eyes meet hers before he smiles, causing her to force one back.

Madge has wanted to talk to him in person since that night, the night he went home with someone else after clearly saying he wanted to go with her, but they only time they were really alone was when he drove her home. Madge had way too much on her mind then to say anything, and it was too awkward to bring up. But it still lingers in her thoughts. _Maybe tonight_, she thinks.

Delly worms her way past the seats to sit beside Thom. Past Gale sits Bristel Clearwater and Johanna Mason who are both laughing about something and looking toward the field. Peeta follows in Delly and sits beside her, then Katniss, so Madge is stuck on the end. Madge sighs as she sinks into her seat and then Katniss elbows her with a smile.

"Lighten up," Katniss says.

"No, I know. You're right. This'll be fun." And Madge really needs some fun in her life.

"It will," Katniss agrees.

Madge readjusts in her plastic seat and leans in to tell Katniss something when a breathless boy suddenly appears on the end of the row closest to Madge. He braces himself on a seat to catch his breath and then flashes an overwhelmingly bright smile at everyone who's sitting.

"Sorry I'm late," he says.

"You should be!" Johanna shouts back. "Game starts in five!"

"_Sorry_, Jo! No parking!" He grins down at Madge who he's closest to and then lowers himself into the seat beside her. "Looks like Johanna has filled my seat," he says. "Mind if I sit here?" Madge has seen this guy around campus a few times, and also at a few parties, but never knew he was friends with Gale and co. She nods as he relaxes backwards. "Finnick," he extends his hand to her.

"Madge," she replies, accepting his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Yes. This'll be fun.

* * *

><p>Capitol University wins the game by one touchdown in the final five minutes. The game is spent loudly cheering and Thom whistling at the cheerleaders to tease Delly and Gale casting awkward glances down at Finnick and Madge who seem to be hitting it off just <em>great<em>. Katniss and Peeta are lost in their own world and Bristel distracts herself from Thom by talking to Johanna and Gale is just unable to be distracted.

By the time it's over everyone is ready for Thom and Gale's dorm. They all pile into their cars and drive to Elkwood Hall, Gale angrily drumming his steering wheel the whole time. Bristel cocks an eyebrow at him from the passenger seat.

"You alright, Captain?"

He frowns at the old nickname. One of the very first times they were all hanging out Gale got so drunk he acted as though he was the captain of a pirate ship. She'll never let it die. "Fine." Gale lets out a deep breath, thankful that Bristel is the only one that carpooled with him. "Just – fuck Finnick Odair, man." Bristel's lips curl upwards and she shakes her head at him. "Don't look at me like that, you saw them during the game."

"No I didn't," Bristel laughs. "I was hardly paying any attention. They were literally on the other end of the row. Besides, it's not like Madge is your property. Finnick's great and you know that." Gale grits his teeth. "He also flirts with anything with legs, so don't get so worked up about it." Bristel shakes her head again. "Besides, Gale, what was your plan for the night? Get drunk so you can make out with Madge again instead of actually talking about anything?"

"We're—_no_," he growls. It wasn't his _plan_ but if it happened he wasn't going to _object_. "I just didn't expect Finn to—" Gale sighs loudly. "I don't have a plan."

"Exactly," Bristel laughs. "Use your words, kid. If you want to go out with Madge just _talk_ to her." They pull into Gale's assigned parking lot and he kills the engine, the two of them sit in silence. "It doesn't seem all that complicated."

Bristel doesn't understand. _Everything _with Madge Undersee is complicated.

* * *

><p>By the time Gale's done checking everyone into the building who doesn't live there – security measures to keep CU safe – Thom and Delly are already upstairs setting up the game and getting out the wine. Finnick and Johanna plan to sleep on the couch tonight (which usually means they're going to drink <em>a lot<em>), Bristel will go down the hall to her own room, and Peeta is the designated driver again to take Katniss and Madge back to their dorm.

Gale pours himself a cup of wine considering that's all they have for now and makes his way to the floor of the living room, not missing the fact that Madge and Finnick are sitting beside one another. Delly passes out the cards and Gale strains himself to hear their conversation.

"No, I've always thought that was really interesting," Finnick says. "I think about that a lot, actually, how we'll never really know what's out there." Space. They're talking about space. "Light is the fastest traveling thing but if there's life out there looking at us they might still see Pangea or dinosaurs or Romans invading other countries."

"And then you get into the debate about time and space, and what if they're seeing the future," Madge says, "like a world where people fight in an arena for glory, or maybe a utopia."

"Blows my mind," Finnick says.

Gale clears his throat loudly as he pulls the first black card from the Cards Against Humanity pile. The game is simple enough. A black card is read and they usually have questions on them or fill in the blanks. Then each of the players put in a white card they feel with best fit the black card. It can either be the most appropriate answer, or the most _in_appropriate answer. Whatever makes people laugh the most is usually the winning card.

"Coming to Broadway this season," Gale reads aloud. "_Blank_: The Musical."

"Ooh!" Delly cheers. "I have the perfect card!"

* * *

><p>A few rounds (and a couple glasses of wine) later everyone is tipsy and laughing at things that aren't even funny. Katniss has a hard time keeping herself together and Peeta watches her with adoration in his eyes. Johanna is winning by storm with her pile of cards the most inappropriate of the night and usually remotely offensive.<p>

"Okay, okay," Katniss pulls up a black card. "What do old people smell like?" she asks, reading the card.

Finnick is laughing at something in Madge's deck and Thom is throwing cards at Bristel who is totally about to fall asleep and Gale feels like he has ants in his pants despite the fact that he's had a few glasses of wine and his nerves should definitely be settled by now.

Katniss bursts into giggles immediately after collecting everyone's cards and Peeta laughs from behind her. "Read them," he eggs her on.

"Fancy Feast," Katniss reads. "Racism. Inappropriate yodeling." Katniss laughs again, "Poor life choices. A gassy antelope. Hot—" more giggling. "Hot cheese? C'mon, guys!" Peeta whispers something into Katniss's ear and she laughs again, nudging him away with her elbow. "Stop trying to cheat!"

"Hey," Peeta grins, "all I'm saying is that my grandparents are incredibly racist."

"Fancy Feast," Katniss decides. No one claims it. "Fancy Feast?" she echoes. No?"

"Oh!" Madge turns her head. "Sorry, that's me!" She grabs the card with a grin. "You always pick the lames one, Katniss." The brunette shrugs as Madge returns to her conversation with Finnick. "I'm gonna get more wine," she tells him, forcing herself up onto her feet and grabbing her wineglass as she goes.

Gale waits a few moments for the next round to start before he grabs his own empty glass and follows Madge into the kitchenette.

Away from Finnick and the eyes of all of their friends he finally feels the wine. He no longer wants to bounce his leg insistently because he's so annoyed with Finnick Odair and he no longer wants to tear his hair out because Madge falls for his lame puns. He finds her struggling to pour a glass and chuckles, walking over and grabbing the bottle.

"You sure you need another?" he asks.

"You sure that's any of your business?" she asks back, her eyes light and her smile wide. Gale grins, sliding his hand around her waist, but she stops him. "Gale—"

"What?"

Madge shakes her head and pushes him away slightly. "I just—not tonight, okay?"

"What about not tonight?" Gale asks. "We're just standing here." Her eyes meet his and she suddenly looks so fucking upset that he drops his hand and takes a giant step away from her. "I just wanted to talk," he forces out. Madge slowly lifts an eyebrow at him. "We should talk."

"I feel like our talks hardly ever lead to anything productive," she murmurs. Her alcohol addled brain is remembering the party, his warm kisses and distracting tongue. Alcohol makes them talk, which leads to a lot of kissing.

"Agree to disagree, but I mean it. Just talk." Gale glances back into the living room where everyone is doing their own thing, the game mostly disregarded at this point. Peeta is pressing quiet kisses to Katniss's shoulders, Finnick is taking pictures of himself to send on Snapchat, and Bristel and Johanna are showing each other pictures on their phones. "No one'll notice if we're away for a bit."

Hesitantly she tips her head forward, and Gale leads the way to his bedroom. They enter quietly and shut the door softly, making sure no one is to hear them. Madge lowers herself to the edge of his bed and fiddles with the hem of her shirt as he crosses to join her.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" she asks.

"I, uh," Gale drags a hand awkwardly through his hair. "Us?"

"Us?" Madge echoes. "Since when is there an _us_?" She turns to look at Gale and his eyes, though glassy, are wide in surprise at her tone. "There might be a you and some random girl from a party, or you and whoever is willing to have sex with you, but not an _us_." She shakes her head and drops it into her hands. "Of course you want to talk about this while we're drunk," she says quietly.

"No, Undersee, c'mon don't—"

"You'd never want to talk about an _us_ while we're sober, Gale, absolutely never." She sighs loudly. "I can't believe you. You take home some random girl and then all of a sudden want to talk about _us_?" Madge lifts her head. "You always do this to me."

"What?" he blanches. "I always do _what_ do you?"

Madge groans and throws up her hands, her brain is not cooperating with her. She does want to talk to Gale about this, she _does, _but she just cannot piece her thoughts together coherently in this state of mind. "I—I just, you always—" she makes a motion with her hands and then rubs at her face. "You're a coward," she finally decides.

"I'm a coward?" Gale repeats. "I'm _trying_ to _apologize_ for fucking up!" His hands tingle and he clenches them tightly. "Fucking hell, Undersee, you were right. We shouldn't talk about this while we're drunk." She points at him as though he's finally figured out the correct thing to say. "I'm sorry, alright? I thought it was you that night. I didn't realize how fucked up I was and I woke up and—it's no fucking excuse but I swear I thought it was you." Gale shakes his head and sighs again. "I _wanted_ _it_ to be _you_," he says softly.

Gale turns his head to look at Madge and finds her with sleepy eyes. "Well it's a little late for that," she responds.

"We need to sober up," Gale decides. "We need to have this conversation." He stands and turns to her. "I'm getting us water. Okay?" The world tilts a bit once he's on his feet. "I'll be right back." Gale leaves the room and quickly makes it to the kitchenette, filling up two very large glasses of water.

When he returns to Madge he finds her on her side, curled into his bed, and very fast asleep. He sighs, gulping down one entire glass, and setting the other on his bedside table incase she's to wake up. He returns to the living room with a frown, finding that Thom and Delly have tired to Thom's bedroom and Katniss is starting to doze in Peeta's lap.

"Madge okay?" Finnick asks from the floor.

Gale scowls. "Fine. She fell asleep."

"Blondie's got the right idea," Johanna yawns. "Fuck wine. It always makes me so sleepy."

* * *

><p>Madge wakes up in the morning very disoriented. First of all, how did she get back to her room? And second of all, what the hell happened last night? She sits up and rolls over to find Katniss and Peeta curled together still fast asleep. Her head doesn't hurt but she scrambles for her phone to check the time.<p>

Along with _11:53 AM_ Madge finds that she has a few messages.

_**From Delly – 12:43 AM  
>Did u gey bkac sfe? Staying a Thoms<strong>_

Of course Delly is staying at Thom's. Madge rolls her eyes and quickly responds saying that they're all safe and sound. She scrolls to the next and her stomach sinks instantly.

_**From Daddy – 7:12 AM  
>Going back 2 hospital. Call me when your up.<strong>_

She glances over at Katniss and Peeta still sleeping soundly and prepares to dart out of the room to call her father. As she sits and wakes herself up she scrolls to the next message.

_**From Gale – 10:22 AM  
>Found your student ID in my room. I can give it to you tomorrow or you can text me and Ill drop it of just let me know<strong>_

Wait a second, in his _room_?

_From Madge – 11:54 AM  
>I need that ID to buy food so I would prefer to have it today.<em>

_**From Gale – 11:54 AM  
>Ah the sleeping beauty wakes! Ill drop it off later<strong>_

Madge resists the urge to roll her eyes or smile and instead focuses on calling her father. She slips into the hallway quietly and dials the number. Her father answers on the first ring.

"Madgey, sweetie?"

"Hi Daddy." Madge leans backwards against the wall and lets out a gentle sigh. "What's going on? How's Momma?"

"She's doing alright," he responds. He sounds tired. "We'll be out of here by one." Madge smiles at that but it doesn't make her feel much better. "Surprised you didn't sleep in later." Madge lets out some low groan in the back of her throat and her father chuckles softly. "I know, sweetie. Maybe you should go back to bed. I know how college is."

"I just might," she responds softly. "Momma, though?"

"She was having a lot of pain in her bones. They sedated her, are working on setting up an IV system to take home. Maybe pills. I don't even know at this point."

"Painkillers?"

"She needs them, Madge."

"I know. I just don't like it."

Her father sighs, "As long as she isn't hurting, I'll be okay." There's quiet on his end for a moment. "She's asleep now. She'll be okay."

"I know," Madge lies.

Again they fall quiet. "I saw that Capitol won the game. Did you go?"

"I did," Madge nods. She clears her throat. "Yeah, it was really close. Very intense. A lot of screaming." Her dad laughs and it makes her smile again. "I'm sure you remember what it was like." Her parents went to Capitol University for schooling, in fact it's where they met. "A lot of fun, though."

"Good," he says softly. "I'm glad. I'm so happy you're having fun. I don't want you worrying about things here." Madge sighs again, hitting her head lightly against the brick wall and taking another deep breath. "Go get some more sleep, Madge. I'll tell her that you called."

"Let her know I love her," Madge says.

"Always. Love you, Angel."

"Love you too, Daddy." He hangs up and Madge stands in the hallway for a moment to collect herself before slipping back into their room. Peeta stirs when the door opens and makes a face at her, but she waves her hand at him. "Go back to sleep," Madge whispers.

"You okay?" Peeta croaks. Madge forces a smile and climbs back into bed, nodding slightly. "Madge…"

"Mom's back in the hospital," she says quietly. "I don't want to talk about it. Go back to sleep, Peeta."

He stares at her with bleary eyes before eventually sinking back down beside Katniss with a sigh. Madge curls onto her side away from the couple and blinks back tears, willing herself to fall back asleep. She just can't.

* * *

><p>When Gale swings around Madge's dorm he texts her and waits outside for her to run down. Madge is bundled up when she exits the building and smiles shyly at him, crossing the sidewalk to get to him with his extended hand.<p>

"Here," he offers the card to her. "It was on my floor."

"Hm," Madge brushes prettily and accepts her ID "Thank you. I, um," she makes a face and looks away from him. "What, um, happened? Last night?" Gale pauses at her words, one of his eyebrows slowly cocking.

"You don't remember?" he asks.

"I remember some," Madge says. "You said you wanted to talk. I was really tired." Gale's lips part and she feels very small under his gaze. "Did we talk?"

"Not really. You fell asleep."

"Oh." Madge gnaws on her bottom lip, shrugging her shoulders lightly. "Do you still want to talk?"

Gale thinks about this for a moment before tipping his head to the side. "No. Wasn't anything important." Her eyes eventually lift back to his and she looks incredibly upset, but Gale shoves down the guilt. It _was_ something important, but last night after Madge fell asleep Gale realized that he really needs to work on their friendship before they can have any sort of conversation about their _relationship_, if that exists at all.

No more drunk hookups, or just a sole drunk friendship. A_ real_ friendship.

"Oh," Madge finally says. She dips her head and nods, forcing a polite smile. "Okay." She takes a step backwards, looking up toward her building. "Are you sure you don't want to talk?" she tries again.

"I'm sure," he nods. Madge smiles again and takes another step backwards. "See you around."

"Yeah," she exhales tiredly. "See you." She waves her ID. "Thanks again."

Madge spins around quickly and takes a few deep breaths, hoping her cheeks aren't flushed and she doesn't look as sick as she feels. She has never felt so utterly ridiculous. Of course Gale probably didn't even want to talk to her last night, probably just wanted to make out again. Because that's all she's good for around him, clearly. She enters the building and marches straight for the elevator to take her back to her floor, closing it before anyone else can get on with her.

A few more deep breaths later she feels her phone buzzing in her pocket.

_**From Unknown Number – 2:31 PM  
>Hey it's Finnick. Bristel gave me your number. Hope that's alright? It was great talking to you last night. Wondering if you wanted to catch lunch sometime. Let me know.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Sorry it's a little late! Hope you're all having a nice week. Remember to tell the people who you love that you love them. Once a day, twice a day, fifteen times a day, just tell them. I love you all. **_


	5. That's How You Get The Girl

_broke your heart, i'll put it back together  
>i would wait for ever and ever<em>

* * *

><p>If Gale was a list maker he definitely would've started making bullet points on how to properly begin a friendship with Madge Undersee.<p>

-Ask to study together sometime

-Grab lunch after their one o'clock class every Monday

-Hang out when Katniss and Peeta aren't around

-Ask for book recommendations (and pretend to read them)

-Ask for movie recommendations (and _actually_ watch them)

-Text her just to ask how her day is

-Bring her back a snow cone from his stand before they close

The list would go on if Gale was a list maker. But he's not. Mental lists made up the showers do not count, because though he swears he's actually going to do these things he forgets most of them the second he starts toweling his body dry.

It's a warm afternoon in late September when Gale makes his way to work. Most days when he's done class he goes straight to the snow cone stand considering they're closing earlier and earlier as the days go on and he needs to get in his hours. He works the stand solo on week days and is allowed to bring his books to get some homework done. It's much more productive than sitting in the living room while Thom plays some game on Xbox and shouts at the TV, much more peaceful. Next weekend will be the last of the stand being open.

He's an hour and a half into his shift when a familiar car pulls into the lot with a passenger he can't see from here. Finnick Odair flings himself out of the driver's side and makes his way to the stand, a grin on his face. "Gale!" he cheers.

"Hey, Finn," Gale says back. There's still a sort of resentment underneath his skin from the other night, but Gale keeps reminding himself if he's going to get anywhere with Madge he has to push feelings like that away. She doesn't seem the kind that will take kindly to jealousy and bitterness. Besides, Bristel was right, Finnick's not a bad guy. "The usual?"

"Yeah," he nods. "And can I get a medium strawberry one too?" Gale cocks an eyebrow, wondering why something feels wrong in his stomach, and makes the two snow cones. It's not like Finnick comes here by himself all the time, he usually brings someone else with him. But strawberry… "Ah, there you are," Gale hears Finnick say. He glances over his shoulder and nearly drops the cup he just filled with ice when he sees Madge by his side.

"Sorry," she frowns, shoving her phone back into her purse. "It was my dad."

"No I get it," Finnick says back. "I know how parents are. Mine call me every day too." She nods slightly, knowing Finnick doesn't yet understand why it is Madge's parents call so often. She finally looks up and makes eye contact with Gale, her lips parting.

"Gale?" She fumbles for words. Katniss might've mentioned something about Gale working at a snow cone stand but that was practically eons ago. "I, uh—I didn't know that you, you work here?" Gale clenches his teeth and tips his head before getting back to work. Madge glances at Finnick and then down to her hands. "I'm, um, going to find a seat."

Not noticing the awkwardness, Finnick grins. "Sounds good."

There are a few picnic tables off to the side of the stand that Madge walks over to, but none of them have anyone sitting at them. It's getting a little cold for snow cones, and no one likes to make the short trip on weekdays. She tries to pick the one that's so far off to the side Gale can't look over and see them from where he's at in his stand but they're all pretty much in plain sight. Finnick gets the snow cones and thanks Gale before striding over to Madge and passing her the strawberry one.

She picks at the top of the ice before shoving a bite into her mouth, wondering why she feels so guilty. It's not like she's on a _date_ with Finnick, and even if she was she shouldn't feel bad about Gale being a few steps away. She gave him the option to talk _when they were both sober_ and he promptly shot her down and has yet to speak with her at all. That isn't her fault. Maybe it's not guilt she's feeling at all, actually, just a longing for what could've been.

"So what were you saying about Annie?" Madge asks. "Before my dad called?"

Finnick grins, his eyes lighting up at the mention of Annie's name. "Just that I'm flying home to see her soon." Finnick takes a bite from his snow cone and sighs loudly, but a smile is bright on his face. It makes her smile, too. "You would love her, Madge. She'd love you too. I wish you could meet her. She's always going on about something… something abstract. It's great."

Before they had gotten here Finnick told her all about Annie. They spoke of her that night at Gale's as well and Finnick adored Annie so much it made Madge feel warm inside. They went to high school together, living at home. She goes to a community college down south near the ocean because her family doesn't have the money to send her to a nicer school, but Madge has always admired those who start out at community college before transferring.

Apparently Annie is quiet and reserved, very unlike the loud and proud Finnick Odair who's sitting across from her.

"The more you talk about her the less I feel you two would go well together," Madge admits with a laugh, receiving a chuckle from him as well. Since meeting Finnick Madge has realized that he likes to be abstract as well, but she feels it's something he received from Annie. "How'd you two end up together?"

Finnick thinks for a moment before shrugging. "She… crept up on me." He was in his senior year of high school, Annie a grade below, and everyone thought she was absolutely bat shit crazy. She had been in and out of a nearby mental institution a numerous amount of times for a variety of reasons that Finnick doesn't feel it right to share, considering it's Annie's story and not his. It was chance that had Finnick tutoring her in history. She struggled with facts but in the end he helped her through it. "I couldn't get her out of my head," he admits. "The way she said my name…" he sighs again and Madge smiles broadly. "Sorry," Finnick laughs, shaking his head.

"No, it's okay," Madge laughs too. "It's really sweet."

"Mm," Finnick takes another bite. With a mouthful of snow cone he asks, "Do you have an Annie? I've been so wrapped up that I haven't thought to ask."

Madge's eye flicker toward the booth where Gale is and she shakes her head. "No, I don't."

* * *

><p>Madge is just about to begin a new series on Netflix when her phone vibrates on her desk and makes her jump. She reaches for it, cocks an eyebrow at the name, and then answers.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hey," it's Gale. Why is it Gale? And since she knew it was Gale, why did she _answer? _"Listen, you're good at English, right?" Madge readjusts the phone near her ear and waits for him to continue. "Because I've got a paper due and if I don't get a good grade on it I'm totally going to fail this class and I really need your help." Madge lets out a short breath and hears Gale sigh too. He hasn't spoken to her in almost a week and this is the first thing he says when he does? It's not unlike him, she supposes. "Please? I'll literally do anything if you help me with this."

She wrinkles her nose. And of course he won't talk to her about drunk hookups but he'll talk to her about class. "I'm kind of busy," she lies.

Gale sighs loudly on the other end. "I know I shouldn't have waited this long to work on this paper but I'm desperate."

"I'm not going to write a paper for you, Gale," Madge grumbles. Why else would he call her? Clearly he has no other reason to have a conversation with her than getting something out of it.

"That's not—that's not what I want." He drags his hands through his hair and curses. After seeing Finnick with Madge yesterday he knew he needed to step up in some way, but clearly this was the wrong path.

"And I'm not just going to be that person you can go to when you need help."

"I know that." Fuck, this was a mistake. "I know that. I'm—I'll see if Bristel's free." Madge groans to herself and lifts her free hand to rub the bridge of her nose. "Sorry for bothering you."

Before he can say goodbye Madge caves. The hopelessness in his voice was too much for her, and her soul is much too sweet. "Wait," she sighs. Gale freezes on the other side, scared if he shifts the wrong way he'll accidentally hang up. "Fine. I'll help you." Gale lets out a short breath, almost a laugh, and his mouth curves into a smile. "You at least have a rough draft, right?"

"Yeah, yes," Gale does a quick fist pump to himself in victory. "Of course I do." He leaps to his feet to grab his laptop and books to throw into his laptop. "Can I come over now?"

"Sure," she murmurs, still rubbing the bridge of her nose. "But you have to bring me french-fries. I'm starving. Okay? Or I'm not helping you."

"Isn't that sort of like me paying you for writing a paper?" he teases. "Kidding," Gale adds immediately before she can answer. "That was a joke. French-fries it is."

* * *

><p>He arrives a bit later, texting her that she should come sign him in, and is waiting with a carton of fries from a food joint on campus. He has a sideways grin that makes Madge's heart flutter in her ribcage. "I owe you one, Undersee," he says. "You're the absolute greatest."<p>

"Well, you're not wrong," she smiles. He tells her the premise of the paper as they ride the elevator up, something about a book review and how he's just really crappy at organization and isn't able to think it all straight through. "That doesn't sound too bad," Madge says, leading him into her room. "I read _The Crucible_ in high school, I remember a little bit. That'll help."

"Definitely," he agrees. Gale looks toward Katniss's side of the room as they enter. "She not here?"

"No, it's Tuesday." Gale shuts the door and cocks an eyebrow at her. "It's her and Peeta's date night," Madge says. Gale rolls his eyes so far back into his head that he can probably see his thick skull, which causes Madge to laugh. "Grab her chair."

Gale pulls Katniss's chair up to Madge's desk and they get to work. Gale fiddles with his phone as Madge reads through his essay and makes comments and corrections with a red pen. "I didn't pull you from anything," he wonders, "did I? You said you were busy."

"It's fine," Madge shakes her head.

Gale cocks an eyebrow at her, "You weren't busy, were you?" Madge presses her lips together and keeps her eyes on the paper she's editing. "Aw, c'mon, Undersee. You were gonna let me fail?" he teases.

"100% yes I was," Madge nods, scribbling something out. "But you sounded desperate." Her eyes flicker over to him for a second and he smiles before redirecting his gaze to his phone. "You're not going to argue?"

"I was desperate," Gale agrees. Not only for this stupid God awful paper but also for a chance to start fresh with her. "Nothing to argue." He leans back in his chair and his eyes return to her. Madge has strands of hair blocking her face but she works diligently, hunched over the desk as she reads. "What would you've done if you weren't saving my grade?" he asks.

"I'm trying to edit, here," Madge murmurs. He holds up his hands as a mock apology and she blows her hair out of her face. "_Lost_, probably."

"What, the show?"

"Yeah." Madge's phone buzzes on the desk but she doesn't tear her eyes from Gale's work. "Can you check that?"

Gale grabs the phone and a scowl takes hold of his face. "It's a Snapchat from Finnick," he mutters. Madge rolls her eyes but smiles slightly, and Gale feels his chest compressing.

"It can wait," she says. Gale slowly lowers the phone back to the desk, his eyes creeping over to where Madge is working hard.

Gale Hawthorne – 1. Finnick Odair – 0.

Unless Gale counts the snow cones.

He decides not to count the snow cones.

Finally Madge returns the paper to him and easily explains how to lay everything out. Thesis, three body paragraphs in order of the thesis, conclusion, etc. She gives him a few examples from the text he can include but tells him that he has to find the rest. It's a simple but solid explanation and Gale takes it to heart, pulling out his laptop and using all of the notes Madge made to edit his work. They make easy conversation as he works and he asks for help every now and then, allowing Madge to lean into him and fix things now and then. Every now and then he'll get a whiff of her shampoo and temporarily zone out on whatever it is she's talking about.

After about an hour, when all of the fries are gone and Finnick's Snapchat is completely forgotten and Gale's rough draft has an infinite amount of scribbles on it, he decides his paper is complete.

"I still suggest taking it to a professional," Madge says, gnawing on her bottom lip. They've been working hard but it could always be better. "The writing center definitely has more skilled people that can look over it than me."

"I trust you," he says. "Besides, the paper's due tomorrow. Not enough time to go to the writing center."

Her cheeks turn pink at his almost-compliment as she looks away, "If you get a bad grade I'm going to blame myself."

"I won't get a bad grade, then," Gale smiles. He looks toward her laptop which is on her bed. "My brain's going to explode if I do anymore work."

"A break, then?"

"I've never seen _Lost_ either," he tells her. "We could… watch the first episode?"

He and Mage crawl into her bed with their backs against the wall as she props open her laptop and goes to Netflix, pulling up the show. They're sitting very close, their legs pressed against one another, sharing warmth. He doesn't try to make any moves on her, his hands stay in his lap, though he could easily slide his arm around her waist or shoulder. The lighting in the room is low with the laptop the only thing illuminating both of their faces.

Every now and then Gale will ask a question about what's going on and Madge will have to remind him that she's never seen the show _either_.

They're still pretty close when Katniss returns from her date. She flicks on the light and cocks an eyebrow. Instead of greeting them she murmurs, "Interesting," and grabs her chair back from Madge's desk so she can hang her jacket on the back.

"Shh, Catnip," Gale frowns and squints into the light. "There're still like, five minutes left."

Katniss holds up her hands in defeat and grabs her laptop from her desk before retreating into the common room to give them some space. Finally the episode closes and Madge wants to watch the next, but after checking the time and realizing how late it is she closes the website.

"So…" Gale starts, slowly pulling away from her side. "Thanks. For your help tonight."

"It was no problem," Madge responds. She gnaws on her bottom lip again before adding, "It was fun. Just hanging out you and me."

Gale grins, sliding from her bed. "It was. But I don't think doing homework counts as hanging out." Gale starts gathering all of his things into his bag. "I guess I'll just have to forget my homework next time."

Madge laughs. Gale looks over his shoulder at her with a grin. "Good luck," she adds. "On your paper."

"Mm. I'm not worried." He starts for the door but pauses. "Don't watch that next episode without me." Her jaw drops a little and Gale laughs, a short little burst that makes Madge's heart expand. "I want to know what happens!"

"Then I'll give you my Netflix password and we can watch on our own time!"

"That's no fun," Gale says. Effectively ending the argument he dips his head and says, "Night, Undersee."

"Goodnight," she smiles. A few minutes after Gale is gone, definitely having time to catch the elevator, Katniss returns to the room with her eyebrows high on her forehead. "He needed help with a paper," Madge says.

"Yes, because it definitely looked like you two were writing a paper," Katniss shoots back.

"We were taking a break." Madge decides to change the subject. "How was your date?"

"How was _yours_?" she asks.

"Katniss!" Madge's ears are burning and Katniss's gaze is cold. "It was not a date." Katniss shrugs and finally turns away, sitting down at her desk to get some work done. It isn't mentioned after that.

* * *

><p>"I mean, it <em>might've<em> constituted as a date," Peeta says, his voice high. They're sitting in the food court eating Chick-fil-A, watching people moving in and out of the room. Madge groans and drops her head into her hands. "Why couldn't it have been a date?"

"Because if it was a date it was really shitty," Madge grumbles. "And it _wasn't_. He just needed my help. Even _you_ come to me with help on your papers. It's not that big of a deal."

Peeta shrugs. "I guess. It just seemed uncharacteristic of him to go to you. Katniss said that when they dated he always used homework as an excuse to come over." Madge's eyebrows shoot to her forehead, she sits up so quickly she knocks her tray from the table. "What the heck, Madge," Peeta laughs, reaching down to help her collect her spilled fries. Not that she'll eat them now, but it's rude to leave them on the ground.

"Sorry," she blurts, also trying to pick up her mess. "Sorry, but, _what_?"

"What, what?"

"Since when did Katniss and Gale _date_?"

"High school?" Peeta shrugs. "Didn't you know that?" Madge extends her hands to the fries and the mess as if to say _obviously not you idiot _and Peeta stutters for a response. "Right. Clearly of course you didn't know that." He scratches his forehead and lifts her tray back to the table. "Katniss never told you?"

"No! I just thought they were really good friends!"

"Well they are," Peeta says. There's an underlying annoyance to his admission, Peeta knowing that he'll never be able to compete with Gale when it comes to a friendship like that. "But they dated for like, three months or something. You could probably find it on Facebook if you looked hard enough." Madge sighs loudly and overdramatically, looking at her dirty french-fries with a knot in her stomach. "What's the big deal, Madge?"

"If they dated then I can't date him," she says. "That makes me a shitty friend." Madge pauses before quickly adding, "Not that I _want_ to date him!"

Peeta extends his hands like Madge had a few seconds earlier, "Wha—what?" He rolls his eyes as Madge sulks, taking a sip from her water to avoid this conversation. "Okay, first of all you probably definitely _do _want to date him, and that doesn't make you a shitty friend whatsoever." Madge can't believe she basically just admitted that she may possibly at least a little has thought about dating Gale. "They ended things on good terms and they're still friends now so it's not like she's bitter about things over with him. Also, newsflash," he points to himself, "she's sort of moved on. To me. Sitting right in front of you. Eight months strong, you know."

"I know, I know, I know," Madge sighs. "I know you are. I know she has. It just, it feels wrong, I don't know. I'd feel weird if I dated you and then we broke up and then Katniss is dating you."

Peeta frowns, "That's a stupid way to look at things. We never dated."

"That, ugh," she drags her hands through her hair. "That isn't the point I'm trying to make, Peeta."

"And honestly?" Peeta shakes his head in disbelief. "You think Katniss is someone to get upset about that? Christ, Madge, that's the least Katniss-like thing ever." But to be truthful, even just hanging out with Gale sometimes feels like Madge is crossing into dangerous territory. Gale and Katniss are the type of friends that know what the other is going to say before it's said, that can speak through sighs and facial expressions. Could she really get in the way of that?

Now she's just being selfish, thinking if she and Gale were to get together that she would ruin his and Katniss's relationship.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway," Madge finally says, her eyes on Peeta's chest rather than meeting his gaze. "Because we'll never—it'll never come to that."

Peeta rolls his eyes again before he laughs, "Whatever, Madge." He picks up a dirtied fry from her tray and tosses it at her. She dodges it with a frown. "Whatever you say."

* * *

><p>Gale has never been more relieved in his entire life. By some act of God his state aid finally processed, and the grants from back home finally went through. His dorm room is paid off for the year and he doesn't have to worry about being evicted to the 12th street dorms. He gets to enjoy his queen sized bed and early morning coffee and the life of luxury for at least another year.<p>

"Tuition," Thom reminds him. "You've still got to pay that off, too, you know."

"Don't pull me down when I'm just getting up," Gale murmurs. He's lying down on the couch staring at the ceiling. His mother is still adamant about not letting him take out any loans. "I could work at the library?"

"No," Thom shakes his head. "Child care center?"

"Nuh-uh," Gale shakes his head. He's had enough kids for the moment, growing up with three younger siblings. He doesn't want to be surrounded by kids until he's ready to have them, and at the moment he is _definitely not_ ready to have children. "University store?"

"Shitty hours." Thom scratches his chin. "One of the food joints?"

"Not likely." Gale sighs loudly. "Maybe something off campus?"

"It would have to be within walking distance or you'd have to deduct money for gas." Gale sighs again. "Tutoring…?" Gale tilts his head to look at his friend and the second their eyes meet they both burst into laughter. "Okay, okay," tears of mirth are in the corners of Thom's eyes, he wipes them with the back of his hands. "Seriously, though. There's got to be something you can do."

"Hey," Gale grins. "If I wanted to tutor I could totally do it. I just don't think they pay for that."

"Mm, good point." Thom sits up right after another moment of silence. "You can answer phones, can't you?" Gale gives him a look that gets Thom to smile. "Okay, yes. I know you can answer phones. Work for the university, Gale! Office of student conduct or housing and residence life. Angry parents call in and you just calm them down. They pay you for that!"

Gale makes a face. "And they're hiring?"

"Who knows? Probably!" Gale sits up too. "Look into it, yeah? They make a lot of money, I had a friend that did that before she graduated."

Eventually he's nodding his head. "Yeah, I will. That doesn't sound so bad. Thanks, Thom."

"Hey, what are friends for?"

* * *

><p>Madge stares at the papers down in front of her as her advisor drones on about the number of credits she has from the courses she's been taking. "You have to choose a major by the end of spring semester, Madge," Dr. Plutarch's saying. "You can't stay <em>undecided<em> forever."

She gnaws down on her bottom lip and nods. "I know. I just, I don't know, you know?" The man cocks an eyebrow at her and she sighs. "Sorry. It's just, it's hard."

"Well the variety of classes you've taken has left a broad path," he tells her, laying out her previous classes from last year. "And you've made it clear that you want to work with other people. So honestly, you have many options from just a few."

"Okay," Madge starts slowly. "So do I have a lot of options or not a lot of options?"

Plutarch chuckles, "Here. Let me make a list." He turns to his computer and types in a few things, occasionally looking back at Madge's schedule and adding something else. She waits in the silence and carelessly glances around the office while listening to the clicking of his keys. Soon enough there's the sound of a printer and Madge turns to look at him as he hands her a piece of paper. "These majors are what I think you would succeed best in. Of course they're all wonderful pathways and whichever you choose, even if it's not on this list, you'll do great at."

Madge glances at the list and nods, her eyes darting over the many words. "Thank you," she says.

"Now you've just got to pick one," he tells her.

If only it was that simple.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Shown above - Gale trying to be a better human. Also the fact that you all thought I would put Finnick and Madge together - ha! Gadge otp forever tbh. Gale doesn't need to know that yet though... Love you all, hope you're doing well!_


	6. That's Not The Way That Friend's Behave

_it shouldn't come as a surprise  
>what i'm feeling, what i'm feeling now<em>

* * *

><p>While waiting for some time to pass on a Monday night Madge notices Gale down the hall pacing back and forth. The odds of her seeing him in one of the many academic buildings randomly are slim considering so many people go to CU and there are quite a few different buildings, but she doesn't pretend he's not there. Instead she gathers her bag from the seat next to her she's placed it in and walks down the hall.<p>

"Gale?" she calls. She pulls one of her earbuds out, she's been listening to The Slag Heap's new EP that just came out on repeat for the past few days. He stops pacing and turns to face her, his face breaking into an uncharacteristic grin when he sees her. Gale's eyes light up in a way that causes her to forget what she was going to say to him and the music in her other earbud to fade. "Hi," she forces out.

"Hey," he laughs. "What're you doing here?" He looks down the hall. "I didn't know you had class this late."

"I don't," she shakes her head. "Waiting for someone to get out. We're getting dinner." Gale nods and Madge's eyes trail up and down his body. "Why're you dressed up?" she asks. He's wearing a pressed white shirt and a tie with some black slacks. His sleeves are rolled up to his forearms and he looks disgustingly attractive. "Hot date?"

"With a potential boss," Gale laughs again. He motions to a nearby seat and Madge moves, he takes the spot beside her. She has to switch her earphones so he's closer to the available ear. "I've got an interview in a few minutes," he says, checking his watch. He doesn't think he's ever been this nervous. He needs this job so _badly_. Especially now that he's not working at the snow cone stand with it closing for the season. "Just… antsy."

"You'll be great," Madge smiles. With her smile he feels his stomach settling. "Just be yourself. And honest. Interviewers can tell when people are faking answers to get a job." She checks her phone. "He shouldn't be out for another few minutes. Do you want to practice interview questions?"

Gale's on cloud nine over the fact that Madge wants to help him with his interview he barely hears that she said _he_. "Do _you_ have a date?" he asks. "I don't want you to—"

"No, no absolutely not," Madge laughs, shaking her head. "It's just Finnick." The elation begins to drain from Gale's system and the nerves for his interview return, and annoyance at Finnick Odair all over again.

"Sounds like a date to me," Gale says, frowning. He eases backwards in the seat as Madge scoffs.

"Well it isn't. I'm sure he's very content with his girlfriend that he doesn't need to be taking me out as well." Gale tilts his head. Since when does Finnick have a girlfriend? "In fact, if you wanted to join us when you're interview is over I'm sure he'd love that. I would, too." Gale's eyes meet hers and again he feel his nerves dissipating. "You could let me know how the interview went."

His mouth curves upwards and he finds himself nodding. "Sure, yeah. Maybe. Depends on when I get out." After a moment he adds, "Or if I'm in a good mood."

Her smile returns. "You'll be great," she says again.

Gale takes a deep breath, taking in all of her good vibes and locking them away to fight off his nerves. Before he can thank her for being so supportive a woman steps from a nearby room. "Gale Hawthorne?" she asks. "Alma will see you now."

Gale stands and nods, ready to approach the woman, but stop before he enters the room. "Thanks, Undersee."

"Good luck," Madge says gently. "Let me know."

He walks into his interview feeling incredibly confident.

* * *

><p>"I'm not going to see that movie," Peeta says from Katniss's bed. It's Friday night and he's hiding under her blankets and refuses to come out. "You can't make me!"<p>

Katniss is trying to pull her comforter off of him but is laughing too hard to make any progress. "You're being ridiculous!" she yells. He holds onto the blankets tighter so she can't pry them up and force him out. "I read the reviews, it's not that scary!" There's a movie that just premiered last week tilted _Myrtle_ and it's about this creepy looking sea witch drowning sailors and Peeta absolutely refuses to see it. "You don't even go boating!"

"I could one day!" he yells back. "And she would _drown me_!" Madge is sitting on her own bed Snapchatting the entire thing and giggling as quietly as she can. Katniss groans, giving up and falling backwards onto her bed. Peeta peeks out through the covers and she shakes her head at him. "Can't we see that Claymation movie instead? Those are cool."

"No, Peeta," Katniss frowns. "We are not going to see a _Claymation movie_."

He looks toward Madge, "You like Claymation, don't you?"

Madge laughs again, "What the hell is Claymation, Peeta?"

"Animated clay. It's when those people move the clay sets around and it's animated together and it's like all of the photos make a video. It takes them like years to make!" He turns back to Katniss and sticks out his bottom lip. "_Please_." Katniss shakes her head again. "You're the worst. You can't make me go if Madge isn't going."

Madge scoffs, "Since when am I part of this?" Katniss makes a face at her that says _please come I'll even pay for your ticket_. "I'll go," Madge says. Peeta makes a face as well that says something like _you traitor how could you ever agree to this I know that you hate scary movies just as much as I do_. "You made me go to that football game," Madge says, pointing a finger at Peeta.

He flings the blanket from him, "You had fun at that! I'm going to have to sleep with the light of on _weeks_ after this!" Madge can't help but laugh as Peeta groans, sliding from the bed. "Fine. But I'm not paying for popcorn."

The three of them get ready for the movie, Madge mentally preparing herself because much like Peeta she isn't a fan of scary movies, and head downstairs. As they start for the parking garage to get to Peeta's car a figure jumps from out of the shadows.

"Boo!" he calls. Madge jumps and grabs Peeta's arm as Gale emerges with a wicked grin. "Aw, c'mon Undersee we haven't even seen the movie yet."

"Jesus Christ, Gale," she marches over and swats his arm, his grin widening. "What are you doing here?"

"Bread boy invited me," he says, tilting his head at Peeta who has the most wicked glint in his eye. Madge shoots Peeta a look and he shrugs innocently. In Peeta's car Gale clambers into the back, complaining about the stupid compact piece of metal that Peeta drives and wishing he could stretch his legs out. The second Katniss suggests Gale take the front because there's more room he retracts his statement, "I'll be fine back here."

He turns his body so his legs are partially in Madge's room but she doesn't mind so much. "So how'd your interview go the other day?" Madge asks as Peeta turns on the radio for the front. "You never told me."

"They only just called back this afternoon," Gale says. "Got the job."

"That's great, Gale!" Madge smiles.

"You're telling me. I have training basically all day tomorrow and then I start Monday."

They fall silent and Madge's phone vibrates in her pocket.

_**From Peeta – 8:36 PM  
>i can play dirty too <strong>_

She shoots him an angry look and quickly replies before Gale can look at her bright screen.

_From Madge – 8:36 PM  
>You're evil and I hate you and you should really not be texting and driving. <em>

Peeta's phone lights up and he reaches for it but Madge shouts out, "Peeta! Don't you _dare_ text and drive!" Katniss whips her head around and snatches the phone quickly with a frown, shoving it under her butt.

"Do you think that will really prevent me from reaching it?" Peeta asks with a laugh while Gale pretends to gag.

"Fine," Katniss grabs it and tosses it back at Madge. "Hold it until we get to the theater," she instructs. Madge nods affirmatively and starts taking selfies all while Peeta protests from the front seat.

"Hey, this way," Gale laughs. Madge turns the phone and begins taking photos of him as well, and then moves so she's taking selfies of both of them.

"Guys!" Peeta groans as Katniss urges him to pay attention to the road. "Why did you give her my phone?" he whines. Katniss pokes Peeta's side and he fidgets, redirecting his eyes to the road and gripping the steering wheel with both of his hands. After a few more photos Peeta says, "You're just arming me with blackmail, you know."

"I look good in every photo ever taken of me," Madge says triumphantly, "so you're absolutely wrong."

Gale laughs as they open the photo album and thumb through the pictures. "I don't know, Undersee," Gale points to of the pictures, "your hair looks a little…" she glares at him and he grins again. "Kidding."

* * *

><p>When they reach the theater Peeta takes his phone back immediately. He whispers, "I'll text you those later."<p>

"Peeta," she frowns. Gale and Katniss walk in stride a few steps ahead of them, both excited for the movie. "Why did you invite him?" she whispers angrily. He shrugs, that wicked look has returned to his eyes. "This isn't a game, Peeta."

"I know," he says with a soft smile. "But you hate scary movies and I need Katniss to myself so I figured you should have someone too." Her frown deepens. "No, don't you dare look at me like that. We wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you."

"Aw, you know Katniss has been wanting to see this for months."

"And I've wanted to see that Claymation movie for months but _noooo_." Madge rubs at her face as he laughs a little. "Lighten up, Madge. It's just a movie."

* * *

><p>She ends up sitting next to him because of course. Madge is smack dab between Gale and Peeta and when the lights dim she shifts uncomfortably. "Scared?" Gale asks quietly. The theater is mostly empty save for the four of them and a few more randoms scattered about. "I heard it wasn't so bad."<p>

"She only kills men," Madge responds softly, referring to the main character. "I think I'm in the clear."

"I feel like there's a sexism joke in there you're dying to make happen," Gale chuckles and turns his head toward the screen as the previews begin. "October's tomorrow," Gale says, his voice still low. "You watching the 13 Nights of Halloween on ABC Family?" Madge gives him a funny look and he laughs again. "What?"

"How often do you watch ABC Family?"

He shrugs. "Parents raised me on it. Christmas season is better than Halloween but I'll take a scary movie when I can get one. Or well, a family-appropriate scary movie." She drums her fingers on the armrest between them. "Not a fan, I guess?"

"No, I love ABC Family, they play Harry Potter all the time."

"Of scary movies, you dweeb," Gale murmurs. Her eyebrows lift. _Dweeb? _"They're fun."

"They're not fun, they're scary. That's why they're called _scary movies_."

"Shhh," Katniss hisses from down the row. The previews for other movies have stopped and the film is beginning.

"Yeah," Peeta whispers. "Stop flirting and watch the movie." Madge elbows him so hard he makes the _oof_ noise, and Katniss hisses again from her seat.

Madge gives Gale a look and they both stop talking as the movie begins. Madge tries to pay attention but more than once she zones out, focusing on the smell of Gale's cologne (or maybe he just naturally smells like pine?) and distancing herself from the movie. Finally the real action begins as Myrtle begins killing people who are boating and Peeta is quietly shrieking under his breath next to Madge, but she's still yet to really feel scared.

And then of course it's the jumpy things that scare her. The scene is dark and Myrtle's ugly face pops up and Madge jumps out of her skin, her hand flying over to Gale as though he's going to protect her from this fake sea witch. He leaps too but only in surprise of her attacking him, and then he laughs as she utters her quiet apology.

"Here," he says, extending his hand to her over the armrest. "If you need it."

"I'm okay," she whispers. "But thanks."

He keeps his hand there as she folds her own in her lap. And of course, another twenty minutes later when she jumps, he's there to hold her hand. She squeezes his fingertips and he squeezes back, smiling without turning to look at her. His thumb grazes her knuckles, a feeling that Madge knows deep in her mind that this is much too intimate for friends, but hardly pays any mind to it as Myrtle starts bludgeoning a yacht full of college kids.

Her hands are warm, and in this moment more than any other Gale realizes how serious he is about pursuing her. He wants this. He wants to do this right.

He tries to focus on the rest of the movie but every time Madge jumps she squeezes his hand a little tighter. Gale sets his jaw and takes a deep breath, willing his eyes to stay on the screen. It doesn't work very well. Thankfully Madge doesn't seem to notice how he's tensed up, too invested in the film to direct her attention to him.

And in the end, when Myrtle the psycho sea witch is (seemingly) destroyed by the hero of the movie, Madge finally pulls her hand away. The lights rise and she looks at Gale. Her cheeks are a soft pink but she doesn't look ashamed.

"Thanks," she says softly.

He shrugs, "Don't worry about it."

* * *

><p>They're mostly silent on the car ride back, Peeta having put on some happy pop music while he mutters under his breath about stupid sea witches and their stupid faces.<p>

Gale knocks his knee against Madge's. "I bet you're not taking daddy's boat out for a while after that, hm?" And things had been going so well for him.

Madge's eyes find his before her face falls. She sighs loudly and looks away from Gale, out the window. "We don't have a boat," she says simply.

"Since when?" Gale laughs. "You all went out last March or something. Didn't you?"

"Gale," Katniss warns tiredly.

"We sold it," Madge answers. "To help pay for treatment."

"Treatment?" he echoes. "What do you—" it hits him hard when he remembers Madge's mom is sick. "Shit. I didn't—" Madge holds up her hand to cut him off and stares out the window. "Madge," he tries, his voice full of sincerity, but she just shakes her head again.

No one talks the rest of the ride home, but the music doesn't do much to make up for it.

* * *

><p>He pulls her aside the second they climb out of the car. "I'm sorry," he says. He grabs her hands and tries to get her to look him in the eye – that way she knows he means it. "I wasn't thinking and I was trying to be funny consider we just saw a horror film." Madge scoffs, pulling her hands away and crossing her arms over her chest. She shivers as the wind blows. "Madge," he starts again. "It's not like we've ever talked about your mom. Katniss told me once a few months ago. I'm <em>sorry<em>."

"I just," Madge sighs loudly, her eyes finally returning to his. "It's not the fact that my mom… I just thought we were past that, Gale. I didn't think you still saw me that way."

As a privileged brat. As a rich little girl who liked to spend her daddy's clearly infinite amount of money.

"We are," he tries. "I _don't_ see you that way!"

"Apparently you do! Gale," Madge shakes her head. "I don't know what I have to do to get it through your head that I'm not this spoiled little girl you think I am. Sure, my dad has money, but it's not like I play badminton on weekends and go sailing or play polo." She looks at him with tired eyes. "And since my mom got sick we've barely been leaving the _house_."

"I wasn't thinking," he says again.

"Clearly."

"Fuck," he groans, taking a step backwards before returning. "I'm _sorry_. I swear I don't see you that way anymore. I know you're not like that."

He struggled with it last year, knowing that Madge had money and he was poorer than dirt. It was difficult that she could go shopping whenever she liked and he couldn't even get something to eat at Subway because he couldn't spare the cash. The only reason he even went to the movies tonight was because of the student discount dropping the price and since he just got the job at the housing and residence life office he thought he deserved a little splurge. But now that he knows Madge for who she is, knows that she really _isn't _dropping hundreds whenever she goes out, he doesn't look at her like that anymore.

"Just," she shakes her head another time. "Just, forget it."

"I'm sorry," he says again. "I—I don't think things through. But you've gotta know that I'm sorry."

"I believe you," she dips her head. Madge glances back at where Peeta and Katniss are awkwardly waiting for them. "It's just not _okay_." Gale nods in agreement, his stomach heavy. Of course he would fuck it up with a stupid comment he didn't even mean. "I've spent too much of my life being belittled by people like you because they think I'm not a hard worker since my dad has a well-paying job or that I was raised with a silver spoon in my mouth. I'm not putting up with it anymore." She takes a few steps backwards. "I'm going to sleep. Cya around, Gale."

"Night," he forces out.

Gale watches until she joins Katniss and Peeta, and then slowly makes his way back to his dorm to rethink his strategy.

* * *

><p>Madge wakes up around noon because Peeta forgets his volume is on and accidentally plays a Vine so loudly that it startles her awake. He's all apologies but she doesn't mind, knowing that she had to wake up sooner or later. She gets ready while Katniss and Peeta lounge around discussing what they want to do for the day and where they want to go.<p>

"You wanna come, Madge?" Peeta asks.

"I am so tired of being the third wheel," Madge says as she lights a candle atop her dresser. Technically candles aren't allowed in dorms but no one has to know she has one. She likes when the room smells like cookies. "Besides," she adds with a smile, "I've got stuff to do. But thanks for asking."

"The third wheel is necessary to ride a tricycle," Peeta tells her with a high voice.

She laughs, "Too bad you're riding a bike." Katniss laughs too as they start for the door. "Have fun, though!"

"With him?" Katniss asks, looking toward Peeta. "Absolutely not." Peeta feigns shock as she pushes him out the door, and Katniss waves over her shoulder, giving Madge the room to herself. She checks her phone to make sure her dad hasn't called again before going to her desk and looking for a book to read, something she hasn't sat down and done for a while.

Before she can climb up into bed there's a crisp knock on the door. She races over and pulls it open curiously, wondering if something's happened in the hall or perhaps the RA realized she had a candle, and freezes completely when she sees Gale.

"What are you doing here?" she blurts.

It takes Gale a second to respond, taking her in for the beauty that she is. Madge's golden hair is strung up into a messy bun, wispy strands have broken free and frame her face. Clearly she's still in her pajamas as well, she's the shortest shorts he's ever seen her in (holy _hell _those legs get him every time) and a big floppy sweatshirt.

"Katniss signed me in before she left," he says. She blinks a few times, still trying to process the fact that he's here. "And I know that the person who signs the guest in should be with their guest the whole time, but I managed to get up here without getting into any trouble."

"Gale," Madge lets out a huff but he looks so hopeful. "You really should go."

"Yeah…" he scratches the back of his neck. "But, like…" he shrugs. "What if I… stayed? Instead?" Madge huffs again as the corners of his lips pull up. "Would it help if I added that I'm escaping my dorm because Delly and Thom are having afternoon sex and I'd rather not be there?" Madge wrinkles her nose. "What about if I also added that I'm willing to order pizza for lunch?" Madge tilts her head to the side, making a face. "We can watch _Lost_?" Another face. "I didn't bring any homework this time," he says.

"Ehh…" Madge finally caves, pulling open the door. "Fine." Gale grins, entering the room with a feeling of victory erupting in his veins. "I thought you had training for your new job today?"

"I did," Gale says, motioning to his _Hello, my name is _nametag stuck to his shirt. He peels it off and presses it to her forehead, receiving a frown from her. "They haven't made my official nametag yet." Madge peels the sticker from her forehead and presses it to her wall where she's stuck a medley of other things such as postcards and photos. To know that Gale's joined the wall makes him feel better, still. "Got out early. They called me a fast learner."

"I wouldn't go _that_ far," Madge says. She grabs her laptop and crawls into bed. Gale kicks off his shoes and prepares to join her when she lifts her foot and presses it to his chest. He stops, cocks an eyebrow, and looks at him sternly. "Well?" Gale looks at her with so much confusion that if animated question marks could pop out of his head they'd do so now. "Have you ordered pizza yet or what?"

He laughs and nudges her ankle out of the way. "Give me a minute."

* * *

><p>Sometime between an episode of <em>Lost<em> and a slice of pizza they fall into a comfortable silence. Gale's eyes are focused on a picture on Madge's desk. In the photo Madge stands between two people he knows are her parents, their arms are all lovingly wrapped around one another. It's a classic family photo, all of them are wearing CU shirts and standing by the football stadium. Madge looks infinitely happy, her mother looks infinitely healthy.

"You know I really am sorry about what I said yesterday," Gale murmurs, "right?" Madge wipes her mouth with the back of her hand to get rid of some pizza grease. He turns his head to look at her and she dips her head a little. "I've never…" Gale struggles with this conversation. "I've never really gone through what you're going through. All of my grandparents died when I was younger so I didn't understand."

"Gale," Madge says softly. "Please, it's okay."

"It's not okay. I don't know what you're going through, I can't compare my feelings or feel what you're feeling." He waits until her eyes meet his and then he says it again. "I'm sorry. For all of it."

She doesn't respond right away, but eventually Madge tears her eyes from his and lifts her shoulders. "It's not your fault."

"But I still feel bad," he says. "And I… I want you to know that if you ever need anyone to talk to that you can come to me." Her eyes are still downcast but her cheeks turn pink. "I'm not… I don't know what to say to make things alright, but I can listen pretty well."

Madge lets out a deep breath before admitting, "I don't like to talk about."

"Then… we can sit in silence together."

Finally she looks back up at him, her mouth curving into a faint smile. "Thanks, Gale."

They sit in silence another moment just watching each other before he looks back at her laptop. "Episode five, then?" he asks. Madge nods her head gratefully and he presses _play_.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry for the infrequent updates! NaNoWriMo is draining me and making me very unmotivated. Also it's weird that Thanksgiving is coming up in real life and Halloween hasn't even happened in the story, you know? It's confusing! Love to Alys always because she is my hero and fave person. Hope you enjoy it!_


	7. May You Find Happiness There

_keep your head up, keep your heart strong  
>keep your mind set, keep your hair long<em>

* * *

><p>With class all morning long and then answering phones all afternoon Gale is thoroughly exhausted. Thom was right, the pay for working for the Housing and Residence Life office is <em>supreme<em>, especially now that the snow cone stand is closed, but not once did Gale think it could be such a tiring job. Parents are angry. Rich parents who think their children are angels and deserve everything even after caught with illegal drugs in their dorms make Gale want to tear his hair out. He doesn't have a problem with a little rule breaking, but he does have a problem with helicopter parents.

The best way for Gale to relieve stress is to go to the gym. His favorite part of the gym, informally known as the _Training Center_ amongst the students, is the rock wall. There are multiple levels of difficulty on the wall and he's been coming ever since he was a freshman, still learning how to use the muscles that high school football gave him. Climbing gets his body aching in a familiar, soothing way.

Thank God that Capitol is a school that people like to donate to. The rock wall was recently expanded, a whole section of the gym is dedicated to climbing.

Gale grins when he sees Johanna behind the checkout desk. "You haven't been out here in weeks, Hawthorne," she laughs. She's been working at the climbing center since sophomore year. "Rough day?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," he mutters. They chat for a bit as Gale pulls on his climbing shoes and harness. "God, I missed this." He bounces on his toes as he waits for an available worker to hook into. Usually he and Thom belay for one another but Thom said he had work to do and couldn't come tonight. "Are you working the ropes tonight?" he asks her.

Johanna grins. "Always working for you, Handsome." Gale laughs as Johanna emerges from the back desk, motioning for someone to take her spot in handing out gear. They walk to the climbing wall and Gale starts to loop the rope through his harness and tie the knot when Johanna suddenly smacks his butt. Gale leaps and turns to look at her. "The best part of belaying you is looking at your ass, Hawthorne."

"I'm not up the wall yet, Jo," he chuckles. "Good to know that you're paying attention to me, though."

She laughs as she hooks herself in. "Barely."

* * *

><p>Gale's browsing Twitter when he gets a Snapchat from the only person that makes his stomach feel funny. When Madge's name pops up he clicks it immediately and views the picture. Madge has snapped Katniss's bed with a comment that says <em>room to myself!<em>

Gale sends a selfie back as fast as he can. _Does that mean I can come over? _

Madge can't stop laughing when she receives the photo and responds _absolutely not!_ He chuckles at her response before groaning and dropping his head backwards onto his pillows. It's not like he has a 12 part plan to win over Madge Undersee but he definitely has _something_. Ever since he decided to work on their friendship things have been going well. They've been watching _Lost_ and Snapchatting more often and he feels incredibly comfortable with her.

She makes him laugh in a way that others can't, makes him feel like a better person just by smiling at him. Madge isn't simple either, she's complex and wonderful to try and unravel. They might've gotten off to a poor start but more than anything he wants to know everything there is to know about her.

Before he can snap back another picture there's a knock on his door and then Thom cracks it open. "Can I—"

"Yeah." Thom walks into the room, his feet dragging a little. Gale sits up, "What's wrong?" Thom lowers himself to the edge of Gale's bed and drops his head into his hands. "Thom, talk to me."

"I don't—I don't know." He rubs at his face tiredly before looking up at Gale. "I just got back from dinner with Bristel. I mean we always used to get food just the two of us, you know? I didn't think it'd be any different." Thom rakes at his face again and sighs. "I care so much about Delly, you know that."

"I know that," Gale nods.

"But Bris, she's…" Thom shakes his head and shifts, his body more facing Gale's. "You know how I felt about her."

"I know," Gale nods again.

"It was just, dinner with her was just so… it was like it used to be. Us hanging out. We haven't hung out in so long just us. I fucking miss her." Gale tries to hold Thom's gaze but it just isn't happening tonight. Thom can't focus, he doesn't know what he wants to say. "I'd never hurt Delly, though. She's—God, she's great. And she _wants_ _me_."

"Still don't know _why_," Gale jokes, trying to lighten the situation. Thankfully Thom smiles a little bit. "What are you getting at here, Thom?"

"I don't know. I'm not thinking about leaving Delly. I'm not. But Bristel, she…" finally his eyes meet Gale's. "She tell you anything? About me?"

Gale considers lying but eventually shrugs, "Yeah. I guess some." Thom's eyebrows shoot to his forehead but Gale shrugs again. "Are you thinking of leaving Delly or not?" he asks.

"Absolutely not," Thom shakes his head.

"Then I'm not going to tell you what Bris said."

Thom's eyebrows lift a minuscule amount further before he looks away. "Gale, if she has feelings for me you can't _not_ tell me."

"If Bristel has feelings for you then she's gotta tell you on her own, or you've got to ask. I want you to be happy, Thom, and if that's with Delly or Bristel or on your own, I don't care. But I'm not going push one or the other of them on you. Those are your choices."

Delly makes Thom happy, and Gale knows Bristel would make him happy too, but he can't force Thom to leave Delly because Gale and Bristel have been friends longer. That's not how relationships work. He wants Bristel to be happy too, they've been friends for such a long time, but again it's not what Gale wants for his friends. It's what they want for themselves, and how they get it, that matters.

"Fuck," Thom mutters, dropping his head into his hands. "Don't say anything to Delly," he croaks.

Gale nudges his friend with his foot. "Because I talk to her all the time when you're not around." Thom lets out a quiet laugh and shakes his head another time. "Talk to Delly before you make any decisions, you know? She really cares about you."

"I know. I know she does." Thom pushes himself to his feet. "I'm gonna call her. Thanks, Gale."

"Hey, don't worry about it." Thom reaches the door and Gale sits up, "Wait." His friend pauses and glances over his shoulder at Gale. "Be smart, okay?"

"Thanks, _mom_," Thom jokes.

* * *

><p>Katniss's eyes bulge out of head as she skims prices but Madge looks indifferent. "Madge," Katniss says, "these boots are so expensive."<p>

"They're only, like, 70 dollars," Madge tries. Katniss frowns. "I don't have any boots and it's turning into fall so I need to get some," she tries again. Madge doesn't feel great about dropping nearly 100 dollars on a pair of shoes but she can't wear sandals now that her toes are getting cold. "And it's buy a pair get another half off, so that's good too."

"Ugh." Katniss picks up a pair from the shelf and frowns. "I'll stick to shoes from Target."

Madge smiles as she sits down and begins to try on a few different pairs. Katniss looks bored, but Delly was busy writing a paper so she couldn't come along instead and Madge absolutely hates going to the mall alone. Katniss is good company, she doesn't ooh or ahh over anything which is really refreshing. Madge likes clothes and shoes but not because of how much they cost, just because of how they look. Katniss just doesn't really care.

Sooner or later Madge decides on two very trendy pairs of shoes. Without looking at the price in fear of feeling guilty on spending so much money on _shoes_ Madge purchases the boots.

"I just feel bad," Madge says later as they buy pretzels from the nicest place in the mall. "I shouldn't spend money on shoes when I could make sure my mom—"

"Stop that," Katniss cuts her off immediately. She's got a large piece of pretzel in her mouth. Katniss swallows and then frowns. "You deserve to treat yourself sometimes, Madge. You wanted boots. You got boots." Madge lets out a deep sigh but nods her head, lifting her strawberry lemonade to her mouth and taking a big drink from the straw. "Okay?"

"Fine," Madge forces out. Katniss knocks her elbow with Madge's and Madge smiles slightly. "O _kay_."

"Good." Katniss slows to a stop outside of Build-a-Bear Workshop and gnaws on her bottom lip. "Can we go in here for a second?"

Madge cocks an eyebrow. "…Why?"

"Peeta's birthday's coming up and I want to make him one of those personalized bear things." Madge smiles and quickly lifts her drink up again to hide it while Katniss groans, marching into the store without waiting for a response.

Madge quickly follows with a tiny laugh. She hangs back as Katniss browses the bears and the costumes and pulls out her phone to snap photos. A Snapchat of Katniss holding up a little chef suit goes straight to Gale with the caption _Peeta's driven her off the deep end. _Madge joins Katniss as she trudges deeper into the store and tries to hide her smile to no avail. Katniss becoming a softie is something Madge never thought she'd have to deal with. Not that it's a bad thing, Madge _loves_ that Peeta brings out the lightness in Katniss, it's just strange to see her comparing different teddy bear outfits.

When Madge receives a response from Gale she doesn't expect Katniss to see it.

"You're talking to Gale?" she asks.

Madge turns to browse some superhero outfits. "I sent him a photo of you browsing, is all," Madge says.

Obviously Katniss refuses to leave it that. She continues comparing outfits but not-so-subtly asks, "Are you two, uh—"

"Uh," Madge cuts her off. "Uh, what?"

Katniss lowers the outfit she's looking at and sighs. "He's my best friend. You're my best friend. Peeta always forces us all together. I don't want you to," she struggles for words, trying to distract herself with more bear clothes. "I don't want you to think we're pushing something on you."

"Gale and I are friends, Katniss."

"Gale doesn't _have_ friends that are girls."

Madge scratches her forehead and looks down at her phone, his Snapchat waiting for her viewing. "He has Bristel. And Johanna."

"He's had sex with both of them," Katniss frowns.

To mask the shock that springs through her veins she says, "He has _you_." Gale's had sex with Bristel? _And_ Johanna? Okay, Johanna was probably easy enough to guess. Madge left the gym the other day and got an eyeful of Johanna squeezing Gale's ass like it was hers (Madge likes to watch the rock climbers when she runs, okay? It's not that weird), but Bristel? That's news.

"That's different. I just don't want you getting hurt, Madge."

"We're just friends," Madge says again.

Katniss hesitates, finally putting down the outfits she'd been looking at. "He just wants to sleep with you," she says. Plain as day. "And it almost, he almost got away with it at that party we went to. And once he has sex with you he'll just push you aside again." Madge's lips part, she instantly diverts her gaze. Why does Katniss have to be so _blunt_? Why can't she be like Delly and at least maybe give her a little bit of false hope? "Madge, I'm sorry, but that's just how he is."

Eventually Madge's head tips forward. "Right."

Katniss fidgets awkwardly. She didn't mean for it to come off so rude, and she can't take it back now that she's said it. But Katniss has grown up with Gale and she knows how his mind works and she absolutely cannot let Madge fall victim to that. "Did you… do you _like_—?"

"No, Katniss," Madge shakes her head as hard as she can. "That's ridiculous."

"Excuse me," a person in an official shirt steps toward them. "Can I help you two with something?"

Katniss lifts the outfits she has in her hands and mutters, "Just browsing." The worker nods and smiles before leaving them alone again. Madge takes a deep breath and turns away a bit. "We should go," Katniss murmurs. Madge dips her head in agreement. Katniss shoves the bear outfits back on the wall. "You want to go to the gym when we get back?" Katniss asks.

Their little detour is breezed over as though it didn't happen.

* * *

><p>Alright, so maybe Snapchatting isn't the best way to communicate with someone, but it's always been reliable. But now Gale has sent about five Snapchats, <em>all<em> which have been opened, and has yet to receive a response. Gale forces himself out of his room and into the living room where Delly and Thom are cuddled on the couch watching some show on Netflix Gale could care less about.

He lowers himself onto the opposite couch and Delly smiles at him before returning to something on her phone. She doesn't care much for Thom's shows but she'll sit through them with him. He presses kisses to her shoulders, so it's sort of a win-win anyway.

"How are you, Gale?" Delly asks.

"I'm alright," he answers. "Hey, have you talked to Undersee lately?"

Delly cocks an eyebrow and Thom smiles into her skin where her shoulder meets her neck. "Of course I have. I just texted her." Ah, of course. He should just text her. "Why? What's up?"

"Nothing," he shakes his head, diverting his eyes to the TV. Thom stays silent, his mouth a permanent smile. "Just haven't talked to her for a while." He pulls out his phone and quickly types in a message.

_**From Gale – 7:34 PM  
>Wanna grab lunch tomorrow? My breaks from 12-1 <strong>_

All the way across campus in her dorm Madge receives the text with a little jump. She hadn't been expecting him to _text_ her, she figured he would leave her alone after her ignoring countless of his (incredibly adorable, why is he so cute?) Snapchats. She reads the message and then sets her phone down, gnawing on her bottom lip and returning to her paper. Hardly 30 seconds later her phone buzzes again.

_**From Gale – 7:34 PM  
>You have your read receipts on Undersee I know you read that message<strong>_

_From Madge – 7:35 PM  
>I'm writing a paper.<em>

_**From Gale – 7:35 PM  
>Is that a yes to lunch?<strong>_

Again she tries to ignore him, but because of the stupid iPhone update that she's not used to yet she accidentally reads that message too. Madge pushes her phone to the side and tries her hardest to dive into this paper but her thoughts are still on Gale. If all he wants to do is sleep with her, he's trying awfully hard. Either that, or they really _are_ friends. Who do things together. Like get lunch. Despite Katniss's protests.

_**From Gale – 7:37 PM  
>Im starting to think youre ignoring me. Whatd I do?<strong>_

_From Madge – 7:38 PM  
>I'm not. You didn't do anything.<em>

_**From Gale – 7:38 PM  
>So then lunch…<strong>_

_From Madge – 7:39 PM  
>Fine.<em>

Gale rests his head backwards against the throw pillow of the couch and wrinkles his nose. It doesn't feel right. Something somewhere took a turn for the worst and for some reason Gale doesn't think it was him that made a mistake this time. That doesn't make him feel any better.

* * *

><p>When Gale shows up in the food court and spots Madge in the corner she told him she was sitting in, he almost turns around and walks away. Because she's sitting with Finnick Odair. Eventually he manages to swallow his anger. It takes him the entire duration of the time he's in line at the pizza place to do so, however. Finally after getting his food he walks over to the table and sits down.<p>

"Undersee," Gale tips his head at Madge as he lowers himself into a seat. As an afterthought he glances in Finnick's direction. "Finn. Didn't know you'd be joining us."

"Madge asked me along," Finnick says. "Hope you don't mind."

Gale forces a tight smile despite the fact that his teeth are clenched. "Of course not." Madge is almost done her Chick-Fil-A but she's slowly nursing her fries. She gives Gale an awkward smile before looking down at her tray. "How've you been?"

"I've been alright," Finnick answers brightly, pushing around his salad with his fork. "Madge's been helping me with a paper," he says, looking in her directions. Madge smiles and lifts her soda to her lips, taking a drink. "I'm mentally exhausted."

"Mm," Gale tears off his straw wrapper and sticks his straw in his drink. "And how's your _girlfriend_?" he bites.

Finnick brightens again, "Annie's wonderful!" But Madge's eyes are dark, and so are Gale's as he looks in her direction.

Gale commands himself to remain civil throughout the meal, conversing with mainly Finnick because Madge is keeping herself quiet. Despite the underlying jealously Gale really does enjoy Finnick's company, and he likes even more that he has a girlfriend so he can't get in the way of his moves on Madge. Gale just really wanted to be by himself with Madge for lunch, see what's going on.

When Finnick gets up to refill his soda and leaves Madge and Gale alone at the table he decides to address her. "I thought lunch would just be us," Gale says.

Her shoulders lift slightly. "I ran into Finn on the way here."

Gale scowls. "He said you'd been helping him on a paper. You were with him prior."

"Okay, so?" Her face is hot. She fiddles with her tray without looking at him. Madge won't even lift her gaze.

"You are literally purposefully ignoring me."

"No I'm not."

"_Undersee_," Gale growls.

"I—" she fumbles for words, throwing her hands up in the air. "I'm not going to sleep with you!" Gale blanches, his eyebrows shooting to his forehead. Madge slaps her hand over her mouth and Gale's jaw drops slightly.

"Excuse me?"

"Kat—Katniss said that you're just being friendly to me because," Madge takes a deep breath. Her cheeks are pink, as is her forehead and her chest. "Gale, I thought we were friends I don't want—"

"We _are_ friends," Gale says, still fuming inside because why the fuck would Katniss _ever_ say that? Not only does he feel betrayed but also a little guilty – a few months ago he _was _just trying to sleep with her. But now, like Gale swore to himself they would be before he made any further moves, he considers Madge a friend. "What the fuck, Undersee?" Her face is so red it looks like she's a freaking cartoon character, and the sight of her dropping her face into her hands causes a sudden laugh to bubble out of Gale. This entire conversation has taken such an unpredicted turn he can't help but laugh. She peeks at him through her fingers.

"I'm sorry," she squeaks. "I—I don't want, I really like being friends with you, and now I sound so dumb and cheesy and—"

"It's o_kay_," Gale says, laughing again. Eventually she lowers her hands. "Christ, Madge. You think I'd jeopardize my _Lost _viewing partner?" She lets out an airy laugh, and finally her mouth curves upwards. "Not a chance in hell." They stare at one another for a long moment before he admits, "I like being friends with you, too."

By that point, Finnick returns, one of his eyebrows high on his forehead. He shifts his eyes back and forth between the two and asks, "What'd I miss?"

* * *

><p>The second Gale leaves lunch he's dialing Katniss's number, fire burning in his chest. He feels better about Madge but there's an anger inside of him that he can't squash. He starts walking back to work in a nearby building and waits for her to answer, <em>needing<em> her to answer.

After three rings she picks up, "Hello?"

"What the fuck is your problem, Katniss?" he growls. There's a whole bunch of shifting on the other side. "Why the fuck would you tell Undersee that I'm just trying to sleep with her?"

"Aren't you?"

"You've got a fucking problem," he snaps. Maybe at one point that was his goal, to bed Madge Undersee, but not anymore. Not yet, anyway.

Katniss sighs loudly on the other side, "I know your brain, Gale. I know how you think."

"It's different with her," he mutters. "Undersee—Madge, fuck, Katniss." He drags a hand through his hair and pauses outside of the office. "You can't say shit like that to people I care about. And I care about her. Not just because I want to sleep with her, either." Katniss is quiet on the other end. "Why're you so opposed to me being friends with her?"

"I'm not," she protests.

"Then stop trying to fuck this up for me." He hangs up the phone with a grunt and shoves it into his pocket, entering his office with a scowl.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I JUST GOT BACK FROM MOCKINGJAY. O M G. (oh my gale) lol jk that's lame BUT REALLY I enjoyed it a lot and I hope you all get a chance to see it! Benefits of Madge not being in the movie include: her death isn't mentioned! THEREFORE I can pretend it didn't happen. Because it didn't... duh. I hope you enjoy the chapter, let me know what you think!_


	8. The Sound Of My Heart Breaking

_often i lie wide awake  
>think of things i can make<br>but i don't seem to have the parts to build them_

* * *

><p>Katniss is distracted.<p>

She's really bad at hiding her emotions, Peeta's realized over the months, which is bad for her but good for him. He reaches beside her and tugs gently on her braid. As if she's expecting it, which she usually is, she leans into the pull and turns to him with a frown. He leans in as well, quickly pressing his lips to hers.

"What's wrong?" Peeta asks. Her frown deepens as he snatches another kiss. "Don't lie."

"Nothing."

"That's a lie." Katniss turns her head away from him and lifts her shoulders slightly. Peeta pokes her in the side which causes her to jump. "Talk to me." She lets out a short breath and groans, wiggling away from him so she can stretch across her bed. They had been watching something on Netflix but Peeta's paused the show by now, putting the laptop to the side. He crawls up to her, hovering over her with a wicked glint in his eyes. "Don't change the subject."

"I didn't even say anything." He cocks an eyebrow at her position and she smiles slightly. "Fine. I'm worried about Madge."

"I'm always worried about Madge," Peeta admits, what with her mom only having a few more months to live. Mrs. Undersee is insistent that Madge stays at school over the weekends instead of coming to visit because she wants Madge to live a full life despite the fact that Mrs. Undersee is dying. And the only reason Madge actually _listens_ to that is because she doesn't want to upset her dying mother. "Something else happen with her mom?"

"It's not—ugh." Katniss groans again. "It's not her mom, it's Gale." He tilts his head and Katniss extends her hand, "Don't give me that look. Gale, he," she drops her hand and groans another time. "Maybe he has changed. I don't know."

Katniss relays all of the information she knows about the situation to Peeta, though it takes a few more groans and quite a lot of pregnant pauses. She ends the story with Gale telling Katniss not to 'fuck it up' for him, which brings her back to the idea that he's just trying to sleep with her.

"Maybe it's more than that," Peeta says. "Maybe he actually likes her." Katniss wrinkles her nose. "It's not that hard to believe, Katniss. Madge is great and Gale's been with a lot of not-so-great girls and made plenty of not-so-great decisions. Maybe he wants to get it right this time."

"Maybe. But he's—" Katniss knows how it sounds to say these things about one of her best friends, but she can't _help_ but worry. "Gale's tried hooking up with Madge before. Why is now any different?"

"They're closer now, I guess." Again, Katniss wrinkles her nose. Before Gale and Madge began talking daily, hanging out as friends, a hook up would've been easy. They weren't necessarily friends last time Gale tried getting her into bed. But now that they're friends it would break something that they have building. "Why is that so troubling to you?" Peeta asks. "Maybe he wants to be with her. Like _date_ her. And stuff."

"And stuff," Katniss echoes. "Like sex. So he'd still want to sleep with her."

Peeta laughs a little, "Yeah, I guess, but it'd be more than that." Katniss sighs loudly and Peeta slides his hand around her waist. "Gale has… some work to do in the Madge-department, but they could… they could make it work."

Katniss turns to face him, a tiny smile filling her face. "I hate that you always see the best in people."

"Someone has to counteract your cold heart," he teases.

* * *

><p>She calls Katniss, and there's no answer. And then she calls Peeta, and there's no answer. And they're not in the room, which means they're probably out on a date considering it <em>is <em>date night (Tuesday! Every Tuesday!). Maybe they're seeing that Claymation movie Peeta wanted to see, or maybe they went to Peeta's room for once to have fun and their phones are on silent.

Either way, Madge needs a friend right now so desperately and they aren't answering their phones.

She considers trying Delly but then shuts that idea down immediately because Delly won't give her what she needs, and then maybe Finnick but she doesn't know him well enough yet for these things. The only logical person for her to call, the only person coming to her mind…

"Hello?" he answers the phone.

"Gale?" she asks. Her tone causes him freeze.

"Hey, what's up? You okay?"

"No, not really, I—" Madge is busy pacing the room and trying to collect herself. "I need to talk to someone. I just, can I—are you busy?"

"I'm just doing homework. You wanna come over?" She's nodding even though he can't see her. "Madge? Do you want me to come to your room?"

"No, no, I need to get out of here," she exhales. Everything feels heavy, the air is much too thin. "I'll be over in fifteen minutes. Thanks, Gale, I—"

"Hey, it's okay." His heart is somewhere in his throat, he doesn't like the feeling that's settling in his stomach." "Do you want me to come pick you up?"

"No, no," she protests immediately, but Gale's already standing with his keys in his hand. "No, please Gale. I'll just, I'll be there soon. Just wait there."

She hangs up before he can insist because talking is too much of an effort and it's hard for her to breathe. After pulling on her CU sweatshirt and her backpack she leaves her dorm quickly. The walk to Gale's dorm isn't too terribly long, and the air is crisp which calms her slightly. By the time she gets there the sun is beginning to set and campus is clearing out.

When she reaches Elkwood Hall Gale is waiting outside for her. The second she hung up he dropped his keys and raced downstairs to wait for her, awkwardly pacing in front of the desk and waiting for her to arrive.

His heart breaks when he sees her. She hasn't been crying but her eyes are wide and red as though she could at any moment. Madge's eyebrows are furrowed as though she's scared or confused or maybe both. She walks straight to him and doesn't even try to do that polite smile she does when she's upset. Gale considers holding his arms out to hug her but they've never been the type, and Madge doesn't seem like she'd want that now.

"Hey," she rasps.

"Let's go inside," he murmurs, guiding her toward the entrance. He signs her in and they get the guest slip and ride the elevator in silence. When they finally reach his dorm Madge walks straight into his room. Thom is in the living room and he cocks his eyebrow but says nothing as Gale follows her. She drops her backpack on the floor and then moves to the edge of his mattress, dropping her head into her hands. Gale quietly shuts the door and then stands a few feet from her. "Madge," he starts softly.

"My aunt is getting married," she says. He shifts awkwardly on his feet as she tugs on her hair.

"That's, um,"

"Great," Madge croaks. "It's great." Gale takes the few steps over to her and lowers himself beside her. Madge's head is still in her hands. "It's to her high school sweetheart, they've been together for literally decades. But the only—" her words get more strangled. "The only reason they're doing it now is-is because," she shakes her head. "They're only doing it because my mom's _dying_." Immediately he slides his hand around her waist and she leans onto his side, her forehead pressing against his chest now. "I'm sorry," she croaks.

"No, it's okay," he whispers. His hand rubs small circles on the small of her back as she sniffles, her body hiccupping for air.

"They just want to do it before she—" Madge struggles to breathe. "Before she's gone and…" she tries to match her breathing to his. "I'm sorry," she says again.

"Stop saying that," he murmurs. "It's alright." They're both quiet for a moment as she tries to will away her tears. "It's okay," he repeats softly. Madge's chin quivers and it takes all he has not to press kisses to the top of her head. "You want to watch _Lost_?" he asks, remembering that time she told him she really doesn't like to talk about these things. She's nodding instantly, her head bobbing against him. "Okay. We'll get my laptop." She nods again, slowly pulling away and wiping at her eyes. "You want something to snack on? We just got popcorn."

"Do you," Madge sniffles and keeps her gaze on the ground. "Do you have hot chocolate?"

"I can check," Gale tells her.

He eases off the bed and starts for the kitchenette. Under the grace of God he finds a box of hot chocolate packets. When Gale was little his parents would use milk instead of water in the instant packs so he decides to do the same now, filling up two mugs with milk and putting them in the microwave. As Gale's getting all of that ready Thom makes his way from the living room into the kitchen.

"She okay?" Thom asks, glancing towards Gale's room.

"Uh," Gale drags one of his hands through his hair. "I guess. Maybe. Not really. She will be but, I don't know." The microwave beeps and Gale pulls the mugs out. "Can you mix them for me?" he asks. "I'll be right back."

"Yeah, of course," Thom nods.

Gale returns to his bedroom where Madge has grabbed Gale's laptop from his desk. She's staring at the open screen with a wrinkle between her eyebrows. "I don't know your password," she says quietly. He chuckles and crosses the room, sinking onto the mattress beside her and quickly typing it in. _annakendrick1._ She screen loads and she smiles weakly at him. "Thanks, Gale."

"Be right back." He leaves the room again and goes to the kitchen where Thom has stirred the two cups of hot chocolate. "Thank you," he exhales as Thom hands the mugs over.

"It isn't a problem at all," he insists.

Gale smiles in gratitude, thankful that he can always rely on Thom, and goes back to his room where Madge has opened Netflix and signed in on her account, considering it's saved what episode they're on. "Here," Gale offers the mug to her and she sits up, accepting it with a light in her eyes that wasn't there moments ago. "It's hot, though. Be careful." Madge grabs the mug and smiles at him as he slides onto the bed beside her. "What episode were we on, again?"

"Seven," she answers, blowing on her beverage. Gale presses play on the episode and leans backwards beside her.

Two episodes later Madge is beginning to doze off. She murmurs something about hot chocolate always making her sleepy and she curls onto her side into him, her eyes drifting shut. Gale waits a few minutes before pausing the episode and exiting Netflix, shutting his laptop. Madge shifts beside him and onto her stomach. Gale can't help but smile.

He climbs out of bed and sets his laptop on his desk before rifling around for her phone. "Madge," he nudges her slightly when he finds it. She jostles awake but only a little bit. "When's your first class tomorrow?"

"What?"

"First class," Gale says. "On Wednesdays. I'm setting your alarm."

"Mm…" her eyebrows furrow together as she grabs his pillows and cuddles them. "10."

"Alarm for 9?" he asks.

"Mm," she nods, just barely. Gale chuckles and sets the alarm before placing her phone on the nightstand by his bed. "Gale?" He pauses in the doorway as she sits up slightly, looking at him through squinted eyes. "Where're you going?" He goes to answer but she shakes her head. "Stay in here." Her face is filled with sleepiness and sadness. "Can you?" He blames her request on the emotionally exhausting night and her sleepiness. "Please?"

"Sure," he nods.

He changes in the bathroom but then crawls into bed beside her. She shifts awake again, but only to nuzzle closer to him as he slides under the blankets. "Thanks," she exhales.

"Of course," he whispers back. "Night, Undersee." She smiles just a little and he presses his lips to her forehead, just because.

* * *

><p>She wakes up incredibly disoriented and really warm. Her cheek is pressed to Gale's chest and his arm is wrapped around her waist. There's a puddle of drool on his shirt which is <em>incredibly <em>embarrassing because she knows it came from her. Madge blinks a few times, squinting into the room, and tries to reason with herself as to how they ended up like this. Slowly and very carefully she wiggles her way out from his side. Her skinny jeans are tight and uncomfortable, her hair is a mess.

She sees the two mugs from the night before on his bedside table and grabs them, along with her cellphone and backpack at the foot of the bed, before leaving his room as quietly as she can.

The groans when she finds Thom in the kitchen, but she already has the mugs and it's not like she can just leave them on the floor, so she squares her shoulders and walks in to greet him. Thom spins around in shock when he hears footsteps, and then grins wickedly.

"Madge," he cheers. She smiles politely and sets the mugs in the sink. "I didn't know you were still here."

"I fell asleep last night," Madge tells him. "Gale didn't want to wake me, I guess."

"Mm-hm," Thom smirks. He sips from his own mug, one filled with coffee.

"Nothing happened between us," Madge says quickly. Thom just continues to sip from his mug, his eyes still trained on her. "Alright, I should go." She looks toward the microwave and finds the time, almost 9AM. There's a hazy memory in her mind that remembers she has an alarm set, that Gale set one for her. Thank God she woke up and slipped out before it went off, or he would've woken up too and they were all cuddled together like they were. "Bye, Thom."

"Want a cup of coffee?" he asks, lowering his drink. "You look like you might need it." Her eyes trail to the pot and Thom lifts an eyebrow. "It's fresh."

"I really should go," Madge says. "But thank you."

"Mm-hm," he hums again. "See you later." Madge nods and readjusts her backpack on her shoulder, desperate to leave Elkwood Hall as quickly as she can. She'll fix her hair on the elevator.

* * *

><p>Gale wakes to the sound of dishes being put away in the kitchen. He sits up sleepily and stretches, throwing his arms back and sighing in pleasure as his spine cracks. The side of the bed Madge had been sleeping on is cold meaning she left a while ago, and because he didn't wake up to her alarm means she must've slipped out earlier than that. He scrubs his hands over his face and pushes himself out of bed.<p>

Thom's in the kitchen putting away cups when Gale makes his way out there, and Thom's smirk says everything it needs to.

"Ah, ah," Gale shakes his head. "Don't even start. She had a rough night."

"_Suuure_." Gale frowns at him and pours a cup of coffee, even though the pot is cold now. "How'd you, er, _sleep?_" Thom asks.

"Actually that was one of the best nights of sleep I've ever had in my entire life." Thom chuckles, and it's his turn to shake his head at Gale. "And yet I feel like I just had a one night stand." He always feels so unfulfilled in the morning when either he or the girl he's with has to sneak out.

"Well that's just great," Thom laughs. "Look at you. Managed to get Madge Undersee into bed after all." Gale rolls his eyes and moves to put his cup of coffee in the microwave. It won't be as good but at least it won't be cold. "That was a joke, Captain."

Gale groans, "Don't call me that." Thom snickers as Gale presses a variety of buttons to make the microwave work. "You see her when she left?"

"Sure did," Thom nods. "She looked like a deer in headlights. Probably didn't expect me to be awake."

"Only psychopaths wake up at 7 to go to the gym," Gale says back. The microwave beeps and he removes his cup of coffee, blowing on the surface.

Gale knows that Madge asking him to stay last night was a reflection of her loneliness, and he didn't mind whatsoever, but he doesn't want that to change how things had been going between them. He really does care for her, his heart aches when he hears about her mother. And last night, loneliness aside, was really _nice_. Gale slept very well but he does remember once or twice waking up and feeling their ankles hooked under the sheets or Madge snuggling closer in her sleep. He might've pulled her closer a few times too. Her hair smelled like vanilla and she was warm and it just felt _right_ having her there.

He hadn't wanted to rush things with her but there's a part of him that wishes he could. She deserves more than that, however, especially with what's going on with her mom. And after the other day when Madge said something about how he just wanted to have sex with her it would look really suspicious if he started making moves.

_One step at a time_, he reminds himself.

* * *

><p>Katniss shoots out of bed when the door opens and Madge sneaks in. She has enough time to stop back in her dorm before going to class so she can change and brush her teeth and wash her face and grab an apple and pretend like she didn't just stay the night with Gale.<p>

"Where the hell have you been?" Katniss asks. "You called me yesterday and then when I got out of the movie I texted you like a thousand times and you can't just fucking disappear off the face of the planet! I thought you might've gone missing!"

"I texted you _back_," Madge says with a frown, throwing her bag on the ground by her bed.

"Yeah, but _probably not coming back tonight_ kind of sounds like you've been freaking kidnapped," Katniss tells her. She sits up and Madge goes to the dresser, rifling around in her drawers for something to change into. "Where were you?"

"Nowhere, Katniss." Across the room Katniss makes a noise of disapproval in the back of her throat. "I didn't want to bother you, you were with Peeta—"

"Who is _also_ worried about you," Katniss frowns.

"—so I just called Gale and—"

Katniss cuts her off for good, "Stop." Madge sighs and holds tightly to the shirt she's pulled out of the drawer. "You were with Gale?" Madge bows her head. "Oh."

"Nothing happened," Madge tells her quietly. "I just needed—I needed to be around someone and Delly was _not_ an option and you guys were out I mean I guess I could've waited but I don't—" she sighs again. "So yeah, I was with Gale. And he really helped."

Katniss is silent a moment before she exhales, "Good. That's… good." Madge looks carefully over her shoulder to find Katniss staring at her own hands. "I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"No, Katniss," Madge turns around entirely and shakes her head. "Don't be. It's okay." Still, Katniss sighs and shakes her head slightly. "Please don't worry about it. I'm okay. It's okay. Everything's fine. Great even, I guess. I mean I get to be a bridesmaid so that's always nice."

Madge relays the story of her aunt's engagement as she quickly changes and runs a brush through her hair. Katniss listens silently while Madge scrambles around, getting everything she needs for the day.

"I should've been here for you," Katniss says once Madge is done speaking.

"It's _okay_," Madge says again. "Honestly. And I—I'm gonna be late for class, I've got to go." Katniss dips her head as Madge offers a weak smile. "How was your date, though? Did you see that movie that Peeta wanted to see?"

Slowly Katniss's lips curl upwards. "The Claymation one? Yeah. It was really good, actually."

Madge laughs lightly and nods. "Good." She starts for the door. "I'll see you later. We can get lunch."

"Sure," Katniss nods, allowing Madge to leave for class.

* * *

><p><em>From Madge – 10:02 AM<em>

_Hey, thanks for last night. I hope it wasn't weird. I didn't want to wake you when I left. Sorry for everything._

Gale's sitting at work when he gets the text from Madge. He checks the time and can't help but smile, knowing she must've sent it while she's sitting in class. He thinks back to last night and tries to swallowing the longing. At least now he knows that they really are friends, especially if she's going to come to him when she's upset about her family.

_**From Gale – 10:03 AM  
>Stop apologizing. Im glad I could be there for you<strong>_

_**From Gale – 10:03 AM  
>Im always here if you need to talk ok? Or watch lost <strong>_

Madge smiles and presses one of her hands to her cheek, considering she's using the other to hold her phone out of sight of her professor.

_From Madge – 10:04 AM  
>Thank you.<em>

* * *

><p><em>AN: Happy holiday season! I hope if you celebrate Thanksgiving that it was wonderful and full of blessings. It's funny that it's Thanksgiving season in real life but in this story it's not even Halloween yet! Shout out to Alys my lovely lovely beta who I am incredibly thankful for no matter what. I hope you all enjoy the story!_


	9. Now He's Moving Close

_keep the nightmares out  
>give me mouth to mouth<em>

* * *

><p>The phone rings at least five times before there's an answer. "Hello?" Despite the sound of her mother's tired and raspy voice, Madge is utterly relieved to hear her. Every phone call home is precious when she can hear her mom speak. "Sweetheart?"<p>

"Hi, Mom," Madge exhales. She sinks backwards in the chair she's sitting in and smiles slightly. "Did I wake you?"

"No, not at all," Mrs. Undersee responds. "Is everything okay?"

Madge nearly rolls her eyes. She can't believe that her mother is asking if _she's _okay when Mrs. Undersee's the one who's practically out of commission. Her mother has stayed strong and proud through her entire treatment, and continues on. She puts others before herself, especially Madge, and refuses to admit to her daughter that she's uncomfortable or in any pain whatsoever.

"I'm okay. I just wanted to hear your voice." There's a shuffle on the other end of the phone and then a little bit of laughter. "Don't laugh at me. I miss you, Mom."

"I miss you too, Sweetheart," her mom responds quietly, still laughing softly. "But I don't want you worrying about me, alright?"

Madge wrinkles her nose. "I'm coming home next weekend." Before Mrs. Undersee can protest she adds, "I've got a huge paper to write and can't focus here in the dorms." A lie, but whatever. Mrs. Undersee doesn't need to know that and won't even care once Madge gets there. Not once does Madge consider her mother doesn't want to see her sick. "And about a month's worth of laundry on top of that."

"Oh, _honestly_, Margaret," Mrs. Undersee huffs. "You shouldn't have to leave school because of me. I've told you time and time again, I want your college experience to be full."

"My college experience _is_ full. Of dirty clothes and papers I need to write." There's another huff from her mother but Madge knows she's won. "Besides, I have to choose a major by spring semester and I need your help." She fiddles with the hem of her shirt for a second. "You always know me better than I know myself," she says quietly.

"That's not true," her mother sighs. "But of course I'll help you, Sweetie." Madge smiles and swallows down a sigh of her own. "I'm getting sleepy now, though," Mrs. Undersee says. "I should go."

"Of course," Madge nods. "Get your rest. I'll see you soon." There's a pause on the other end. "I love you, Mom."

"I love _you_, Sweetheart," she echoes quietly.

* * *

><p>In between phone calls from unrightfully angry parents and filling out forms on the computer, Gale's job is utterly boring. He makes money, lots of money compared to the snow cone stand, but he's so utterly bored sometimes that he nearly falls asleep. Gale alternates between playing 2048 on his phone and doing his homework, but it's never really enough to keep him awake.<p>

Gale presses the heels of his hands to his eyes and clenches his jaw, not wanting to yawn on the job. His boss, Alma, absolutely hates when people look tired. Even after chugging multiple cups of coffee he can't seem to keep his eyes open.

Forcing himself to remain productive Gale starts looking for more scholarships online even though the academic year has started. He still has a hefty bill to pay for tuition that's due in December and though he's making much more at this job than his last it's not going to grant him thousands. Even though he knows his mother absolutely hates the thought of it, Gale's going to have to take out loans. And they're not going to be cheap.

He avoids going to the website in which he can apply for loans and pretends like he might be able to find money elsewhere when all of a sudden the front door to the Residential Life Office swings open.

The coffee in his veins kicks into overdrive when he sees Madge Undersee striding toward him with the sweetest smile on her face. She stops at his desk and Gale struggles for words. "How can I help you?" he eventually forces out.

Madge laughs a little and it causes him to smile as well. "Well, Gale Hawthorne," she makes a big show of reading his nametag. "I have a request."

"I'll be happy to assist you in any way that I can, Miss," he responds, which causes her to laugh again. "What's up?"

"This is Housing and Residence Life, right? I need a new roommate. She's awful and drowning in her boyfriend."

Gale makes a face, "I hope not literally." Madge's face mimics his in disgust. "Sorry. Bad visual."

"Very bad visual," Madge agrees. "Anyway, she's going away with her boyfriend this weekend because it's his birthday. She even bought him a Build-A-Bear to prove her love is real." Gale begins to smile again as well. "And I don't have a car on campus, so I haven't a way to get home. It's just awful, isn't it? She's the worst."

Gale chuckles finally and drops the act. "You need a ride home?"

"Yeah," Madge dips her head. "Could you maybe possibly help me out with that? I'll pay for gas." Gale wrinkles his nose in fake hesitation when Madge swings her arms around from behind her back, revealing a white paper bag that has the words _Dunkin Donuts_ printed on the front. "This is a bribe," she says plainly. Gale throws his head back in a laugh and reaches for the bag, smiling greatly. "I know you don't have your lunch break until noon and I have a feeling you're not so good at getting breakfast."

"Coffee _is_ breakfast," Gale responds. He pulls out a donut and sinks his teeth into it before moaning in delight. "Fuck, this is good," he murmurs with a mouthful. "Everything okay? At home?"

"Yeah, yeah," Madge waves him off. "Just, need to go every once in a while." Gale nods, swallowing his bite and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "So that's a yes? I just have to make sure so my aunt doesn't have to drive down after work and—"

"I got you, Undersee," Gale smiles. He takes another bite. "Don't worry about it."

Before Madge can say another thing a mean looking woman approaches from the back office. Gale notices and quickly scarfs down the rest of the donut, swallowing it in one big _gulp_. She approaches Madge slowly, her mouth a thin line on her face and her eyes cold.

"Mr. Hawthorne," she says, though her eyes are on Madge. "I do hope you're not causing trouble, now."

Madge smiles prettily and swoops into Gale's rescue. "No, of course not, he's such a help," Madge responds. "I was looking for the mail room and ended up here. He was just giving me directions." Madge returns her gaze to Gale and she can tell he's fighting a laugh by the way he's pressing his lips together, and then it makes her struggle not to laugh as well. "Thank you again."

"My pleasure," he nods. She smirks and saunters out of the office, leaving Gale alone.

"Alma," he turns to the woman, his God awful boss, and lifts his eyebrows after swallowing down his smile. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Not at all," she murmurs. "Back to work."

As she marches away from the desks the boy in the seat a few down from Gale grins knowingly. Gale shrugs, pulling out the other donut from the Dunkin Donuts bag, and takes a delightful bite.

* * *

><p>Gale comes over that night with two cups of hot chocolate from Dunkin Donuts, stating that he doesn't take bribes and this is him repaying her for his pre-lunch snack. Madge laughs as they settle onto her bed together, turning on Netflix without a second thought and sipping happily on her cocoa. It isn't quite cold yet but this October is definitely going to be cooler than most, they're only about a week in and the weather predictions are not looking so good.<p>

Halfway into the first episode she plays (episode 11, they're really speeding along now) Katniss enters with shock plastered all over her face.

"I'll go," she announces loudly, making a big show to gather her things. She knows that Madge and Gale have gotten close she just isn't sure she's even going to get used to walking in them sitting side by side watching _Netflix_.

Madge rolls her eyes and pauses the show. "This is your room too, you can stay." Katniss hesitates, clearly wanting to leave and starting for the door. "We're just watching _Lost_, Katniss."

Katniss looks at Gale and he clenches his teeth. They haven't been talking very often, not since she accused Gale of only wanting to sleep with Madge. A few texts here, a lunch or two there. Nothing too much. But Katniss dips her head and lowers her things, moving over to her desk and starting on some homework without another word.

Madge presses play on the episode and Gale lets out the breath he had been holding when all of a sudden his phone buzzes in his pocket. He wiggles slightly and leans on Madge to get it from his pocket which causes her to groan and shove him aside.

"Sorry," he mutters. Gale pulls out his phone and frowns when he sees who it's from, quickly hiding it away so Madge doesn't see.

_From Katniss – 6:13 PM  
>We should talk<em>

As discretely as he can Gale taps out his response.

_**From Gale – 6:13 PM  
>I really dont think now is the best time for that catnip<strong>_

He looks back at Madge who is steadily staring at the computer screen, watching Jack do whatever it is Jack's currently doing on this Godforsaken island.

_From Katniss – 6:14 PM  
>You really like her dont you? <em>

Again Gale hides his phone. His chest is hot, his ears are probably red. He shifts awkwardly beside Madge and she shifts to look up at him with confusion in her eyes. She makes a face at him, and he narrows his eyes in response without letting himself smile. Madge shifts too, readjusting her laptop and falling slightly against his chest.

"Sorry," she forces out. He grunts in response. There is absolutely no way in hell he's able to text Katniss back right now, not with Madge so close. The smell of her stupid fucking vanilla shampoo is driving him mad. "Are you okay?" she whispers.

He lies, "Fine."

Her body is warm and distracting. His phone vibrates again, probably another message from Katniss, but Gale doesn't dare to open it. Fuck vanilla shampoo, man.

"Gale," Madge laughs quietly, causing him to look at her. "Are you sure you're okay?" Before he can respond she adds, "If you have somewhere to be—"

"No, no," he shakes his head. "I, uh, have to pee. Too much hot chocolate." Madge over exaggerates her nod and laughs again, pausing the episode and moving away so he can hop down from her bed. He quickly scurries out of their room to the hallway and pauses to regain himself. He doesn't _actually _have to pee. Instead, he pulls out his phone to read Katniss's text.

_From Katniss – 6:16 PM  
>Shes my best friend<em>

_And what am I, _Gale thinks, _the traffic guard? _He drags his hand through his hair and rests his head backwards against the wall.

_**From Gale – 6:22 PM  
>Yeah. And I really like her<strong>_

Inside her room Madge shifts around and pulls up her phone, responding to a few Snapchats she received while Gale's been over. She stretches out and looks toward Katniss who is furiously typing onto her phone.

"Everything okay?" Madge asks. Katniss spins around quickly, her eyes wide as though she's been caught doing something she hasn't. "You seem… stressed."

_From Katniss – 6:23 PM  
>What do you mean you really like her because you havent dated anyone sincerely in a long time gale <em>

"Yeah, no," Katniss waves her off and finishes the text she's working on. "I'm fine. Stressing about midterms and Peeta's birthday and…" she shakes her head. "No I'm fine." Katniss rests backwards in her chair. "So, Gale's here."

"Yeah. _And _he's giving me a ride home this weekend," Madge responds tightly. "It's no big deal. We're allowed to hang out, Katniss."

"I know." Katniss looks down at her phone and makes a face. "Sorry I can't give you a ride."

"It's okay, you and Peeta will definitely be enjoying yourselves elsewhere."

Katniss makes another face as Madge giggles, and then the corners of her lips turn upwards. "You could've asked Delly."

"Have you _been_ in the car with Delly for an extended amount of time?" Madge asks. "Gale just… knows, somehow. How to… be." Katniss looks down at her phone and nods, listening to Madge halfheartedly.

_**From Gale – 6:23 PM  
>I mean I really like her and I dont want you fucking this up for me ok? I know Ive messed up before but shes different and so am I<strong>_

"What do you mean?" she asks, texting as Madge speaks.

_From Katniss – 6:24 PM  
>Please dont hurt her she has so much shit going on in her life right now<em>

_**From Gale – 6:24 PM  
>I know that<strong>_

_**From Gale – 6:24 PM  
>Dont say anything <strong>_

_**From Gale – 6:24 PM  
>I want to do this on my own terms<strong>_

"…and are you even listening to me?" Katniss tunes back in at Madge's question. Katniss looks up to find her roommate with an eyebrow cocked and a frown on her face. "I'll take that as a no."

"No, sorry," Katniss frowns too. "Sorry." Madge shrugs her shoulders and turns away with a sigh, looking toward her phone. "What were you saying?"

But Madge shakes her head again, not wanting to have to repeat everything she just spewed out about how Gale _actually_ listensto her and doesn't pry and is really patient and being around him gives her a sense of security that Peeta or Katniss doesn't give her. With Katniss and Peeta it almost feels like they're forced to check in on Madge because they're all good friends and always around one another, but with Gale it's like he _really cares_. And it's not that Peeta and Katniss don't really care it's just done in a different manner. He understands her in a way that they necessarily don't.

The door opens and Gale returns. His eyes are dark and his teeth are clenched. Madge lifts an eyebrow at him but he jerks his head to the side. _Don't ask_.

"I, uh," Gale sucks his teeth and looks at Madge, curled up in her bed and waiting for him to join her again. "I remembered that I've got a paper to write." Madge's face falls in disappointment and he doesn't miss it. _Think fast_, his brain screams. "So after this episode I've really got to go."

"Oh." Madge sits up and scoots over, allowing him to rejoin her. A bit of light returns to her eyes and Gale revels in it. "I thought you were going to leave me half way through."

Gale lets out a soft laugh. "Not a chance in hell, Undersee," he murmurs. His eyes dart to Katniss as Gale settles in beside Madge, but he returns his attention to the girl beside him. Madge presses play again and shifts like last time, leaning onto Gale's chest. He gets another whiff of her shampoo and his thoughts go hazy.

* * *

><p>"So," Peeta announces, dropping his tray down on the table loudly as he takes his spot beside Katniss. Gale is on the other side of the bench looking absolutely miserable to be here. "I really don't know why I'm here."<p>

Gale shoves his fork around his plate, campus food is _so fucking gross_, and frowns. "You and me both," he mutters.

"Gale," Katniss scowls, which causes Gale's frown to deepen. "You know exactly why you're here." Right, this is an _interrogation_. Madge wouldn't have to go through one of these if she admitted to liking Gale, they wouldn't make her. Of course he's going to be treated as though he's a criminal. "Listen," Katniss tries again, easing up slightly on her tone. "Madge is important to me."

"Wait," Peeta buts in. "This is about Madge? We're actually talking about Madge?"

"Peeta," Katniss elbows him with a hiss.

"Where is she? She should be here if we're _discussing_ her," he declares.

Gale shoots him a look and Katniss scowls. "She's at one of her meetings." Something about feminism, they're planning a body image event for the spring. She won't stop talking about it. "Anyway," Katniss starts once more. She looks away awkwardly, "You're _also_… important to me."

"Alright, just," Peeta waves his hand in Katniss's face. "Let me. So you like Madge. Right?" Gale frowns even deeper, if possible, and Peeta nods. "Good. Okay. Cool. Do with that whatever you want. Katniss is just worried because you used to hook up with a lot of girls." Gale opens his mouth to protest but Peeta holds up his hand to stop him. "Not this year, at least not that we've noticed, which is nice. But _used to_."

Gale groans, dropping his fork so he can drag both of his hands through his hair. "I want to make it work with her," he forces out. "Why is that so fucking hard to believe?" He doesn't need a speech from the perfect Peeta Mellark about his old habits. "I know she's got a lot of shit going on. I'm not a fucking idiot." Gale can't look at them as he speaks, his ears are on _fire_. "I don't want to rush into anything."

The two across from him are silent for a minute before Peeta says, "See? Told you so." Gale looks up and finds Peeta absolutely _beaming_ and Katniss looking slightly uncomfortable. Peeta shrugs his shoulders, "I approve."

"Great," Gale rolls his eyes. "All I need in life." Gale redirects his gaze to Katniss who's been staring at him. With his eyes he promises, _I'm not gonna hurt her_. At least not intentionally.

* * *

><p>This car ride is a lot less awkward than the first.<p>

Gale picks Madge up outside of her building and she doesn't sprint to his car like last time. She smiles politely and opens the door, sliding in and throwing her bag into the back. "Thanks again," she says as she buckles. "You're honestly so great."

"Well you're not wrong," he murmurs, shifting into drive and smiling when she laughs. "I'm going home this weekend too," he tells her, "so it's really not a big deal. You're only, fifteen, twenty minutes out of the way." After a bit of silence he adds, "I can pick you up too, if you want?"

"Oh, that'd be great," Madge nods. "But only if you're sure."

He shrugs, "It's no problem." They make small talk as they drive and sooner or later the radio gets turned on. Gale offers her his AUX cable and she hooks up her phone, playing The Slag Heap's new EP. Gale taps along on the steering wheel while Madge pretends she's not singing along under her breath. Eventually they turn into Madge's development and Gale turns to her. "I know you said everything was okay, but I just wanted to ask again." Madge smiles prettily and tucks her hair behind her ear, dipping her head into a nod. "Good," he exhales. "I'm… glad."

"Me too," Madge whispers. Finally they pull up at her house. Gale's stomach twists at the sight of the almost-mansion. After dropping her off he's going to have to go to his crummy little townhouse in the middle of some crowded neighborhood. Gale travels up the driveway feeling bad about himself. So bad he must be grimacing because Madge asks, "Is everything okay with _you_?" Her eyes flicker with worry. "I never ask, I… haven't thought to."

"No, yeah," Gale shakes his head. "I'm fine, don't worry about me." Madge reaches out, perhaps reflexively, and rests her hand on his knee. Gale's eyes follow the motion. "I'm okay," he adds an octave deeper, his hand dropping from the steering wheel to cover hers. "I haven't been home in a while," he tells her, forcing his gaze to find her again. "I think my little sister might be mad."

Madge smiles, then, and squeezes his hand, once again making Gale's chest feel tight. "I'm sure she'll be happy to see you. All of your family." She squeezes his fingers again and looks up at her home. "I wish I had siblings." It must be such an empty house for being so big and only having a few people to live in it, Gale realizes. "I should go," she says. The car's been stopped for a bit now outside her door. "I'll text you about Sunday times?" Gale nods and she finally pulls her hand away. "Thank you, Gale."

The sincerity in her voice warms him. "I'll see you Sunday."

* * *

><p>Madge flings herself into her father's arms when she gets inside. He's waiting for her at the door when she arrives and she drops her bags to the ground as he pulls her closer. "Hey, Sweetie," he says as he hugs her.<p>

"I missed you," she murmurs into his chest. He pulls away and smiles at her.

"I missed you too." He redirects his gaze to the driveway where Gale's car is taking it's time getting back down the driveway. "Who was that who dropped you off? A boy?" Madge blushes and pulls away, reaching down to grab her bag. "I'm telling your mother," he teases.

She grins, readjusting the strap around her shoulder before starting for the stairs. "Not if I tell her first," she laughs.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry for the lag in update, gadge week had me distracted! Happy Monday! Hope you enjoy it!_


	10. Comfort Will Rest On My Shoulder

**Disclaimer: possible triggers (abuse)**

* * *

><p><em>they say home is where your heart is set in stone<br>is where you go when you're alone  
>is where you go to rest your bones<em>

* * *

><p>Gale creeps into his home as quietly as he can having told his parents not to tell the kids he was coming home this weekend and wanting to surprise them. He can hear someone in the kitchen putting dishes away, probably Vick considering that's his chore, and the distant hum of a television where high pitched voices fill the room. He kicks his shoes off at the door (his mother would kill him if he brought in dirt) and slides into the living room on his socks, trying not to get the fabric caught in the mangled hardwood.<p>

As expected, Posy is staring mindlessly at the television. Her eyes are wide as Dora the Explorer says again and again _Swiper, no swiping!_ Posy's already bilingual considering their mother speaks Spanish in the home quite frequently, but Posy still acts as though Dora is really teaching her something big. Gale grins, bending down and covering her eyes with his hands.

"Guess who," he murmurs, lowering his voice as much as he can.

"_Daddy_," Posy giggles.

"_Incorrecto_," he shakes his head. _Wrong_.

Posy pushes his hands away quickly and spins around, her eyes widening and her mouth dropping when she spots him. "Gale!" she cheers. She launches herself at him and he scoops her into his arms, pulling her close. "I missed you!" She hugs him tightly and dramatically, as any five year old would. He spins and she pulls away. "Where have you _been_?"

"I've been at school," Gale reminds her. He tightens his hold on her and starts for the kitchen, ready to greet the rest of his family.

"I go to school every day and come back at night," she says pointedly. "Why don't you?"

"Because the school I go to is far away." In the kitchen, as expected, Vick is struggling to get the plates on their highest shelf. "Lemme get that," Gale says, placing Posy on the ground and grabbing the plates from Vick's hands. "You get the silverware."

"Gale!" Vick laughs and quickly scoops up the silverware. "I didn't know you were coming!" Gale sets the dishes on the top shelf and winces at the loud noise of clanging plates while Vick throws the silverware into their drawer. Once they're both done Vick slides on his socks, throwing himself at Gale like Posy had into a tight hug.

"Hey kid," Gale smiles, ruffling up his hair. "Where's Rory?"

"He's helping decorate at the high school," Vick answers. Posy clambers into a seat at the kitchen table and Gale lowers himself into one, too. "The homecoming dance is tomorrow and he's taking Prim." Gale wants to grumble, considering they're in 9th grade so they're not really _coming home_ like upperclassmen would be, but he's happy that Rory has a date. Maybe even a little happier that it's Primrose Everdeen. "Will Katniss be here?"

"I don't think she's coming home this weekend," Gale shakes his head. Katniss lives a few streets away, but he's _pretty sure_ she and Peeta will be somewhere by the ocean for his birthday. The beach is only about an hour and a half from school to the east, people make the drive all the time. It's going to be a little bit more special for the two of them this weekend, however. "Did Prim tell her about the dance?"

"I dunno?" Vick shrugs. He drops into the chair beside Gale. "But we can take pictures and tease Rory. That'll be great."

Gale grins, "That _will _be great."

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you tell me?" Katniss mutters into the phone. She's spread out on a bed staring at the ceiling while Peeta checks out the hotel room. It's not <em>that<em> big but he really likes the view from the balcony. "I would've come!"

"I'm going to go to so many more dances, Katniss," Prim says on the other end. Gale texted Katniss when he found out about homecoming. "And you could only be here for pictures, which Mom has covered. It's not like you could help with my hair or follow me to the dance."

Katniss groans and rubs her forehead. That isn't the _point_. Katniss was never a big school-dance person (she went to Prom because Gale asked, and she only went _his_ year not her own) but Prim is into all of those fancy dress-up things and Katniss wants to be there to support her.

"Let me know next time, okay?"

"Got it," Prim laughs. There's someone talking in the background. "Be quiet!" Prim scolds them.

A smile blooms on Katniss's face. "Is that Rory?"

"Got to go, Katniss," Prim hums.

"Tell him I say hi," Katniss laughs. "I love you, _patito_! Have fun, okay?"

"Okay. I love you too!"

Prim hangs up and Katniss sighs, throwing her phone down and turning on her side to look at Peeta who's still out on the balcony. She takes a deep breath and pushes herself off of the bed, taking large strides until she reaches the sliding glass door. She peeks out the door and Peeta turns his head, flashing a smile in her direction.

"How's Prim?"

"She's fine," Katniss smiles, sliding out to join him. He stretches his arms out and motions for her to join him and her smile widens as she walks out to his side. Peeta pulls her close and she slides her arm around his back as they stare out at the ocean. "Like the view?"

"Love it," he murmurs. "Love _you_." Katniss blushes and turns, slightly burying her face into his chest. "You didn't have to do this all for me. We could've stayed at school and locked ourselves into your room and I still would've loved it."

"You deserved something special," she answers quietly. The hotel room is a little pricey, considering it has an ocean view and it's a weekend, but because it's the offseason Katniss managed to get a pretty good deal.

He turns and presses his lips to the top of her head. "Can I at least pay for dinner?" Peeta asks. "It doesn't feel right having you spend so much on me." Katniss pulls back a little and is met with his puppy dog eyes before she sighs. "It's a fair deal."

"Fine."

"Good," he grins. Peeta casts his gaze back out over the ocean and Katniss looks as well. "My mom texted," he tells her. Katniss tenses unwillingly and it's Peeta's turn to sigh. "She didn't even bother with a phone call." She nuzzles closer to him and his arms tighten. "Dad called, though."

"Peeta," Katniss murmurs. His grip on her is tight, as though he's scared if he lets her go she'll disappear.

He only told her about his mother recently, a few weeks ago when she was drunk and he didn't think she'd remember. _She'd smack me when I spoke out of turn_, Peeta said. _When I didn't listen I'd get beat. I didn't know it was wrong until I got older. One of my cousins saw a bruise on my back. I made him swear not to tell anyone and he said something like, 'why, is someone hitting you?' like it was a joke. He told me everything_. He'd wanted to tell her for a long time but was scared, it's not something you open a conversation with. "Hi, my name is Peeta Mellark and my mother abuses me." _It doesn't happen as often anymore, _Peeta had told her. _Mostly because I don't go home, but because I don't take it. I won't accept that kind of treatment anymore_.

"He's leaving her," Peeta says softly, his voice void of emotion. "He'd been talking about it for a while but he's really doing it now that he knows what she did." His head shakes side to side. "Happy birthday, right?" Peeta sighs. "Sorry. I shouldn't—"

"If you want to talk about it," Katniss stops him, "then you know I'll listen." She had remembered that morning what he told her while she was out of it and it took her a while to confront him. His eyes widened in panic as she brought up what he'd said but Katniss held his hands and promised she wasn't going anywhere because of it. It had scared her at first, her family was loving and she never understood what an abusive household was like. _You should tell someone_, Katniss had urged, but Peeta refused.

He and his two brothers had endured it since they were children. While Peeta turned inwards and kept his feelings inside, Taftan took a different approach to how he dealt with women. Peeta still looked for the best in people, knowing not all women were like his mother, while Taftan projected his anger onto others and is still learning how to deal with what happened to them. Their father didn't know about it for a long time, and in light of the discovery immediately confronted his wife. It'd blown up into a big scandal in his hometown and made his stomach uneasy thinking about it. Peeta'd rather have it so no one ever knew.

"I'm glad he's leaving her," Peeta finally said. "We should've told him when we were little."

"You were scared," Katniss whispers. "You had every right to be."

He nods slowly and once again tightens his hold on her. "Sorry," he murmurs. "Sorry. We don't—we shouldn't—" Katniss reaches around and finds his hand, squeezing tightly. "That's not why we're here."

"You're right," she says, "we're here to celebrate you." She looks up at him and finds his blue eyes wide and wet. "Let's go to the beach before the sun sets," Katniss says softly. "Take a walk."

"I'd like that," Peeta nods, his lips turning upwards.

* * *

><p>Madge is currently curled up in bed with her mom watching some old romcom they used to watch when Madge was in high school and hasn't felt this content in weeks. Her mother's fingers play with the tips of Madge's hair and Madge wonders if her mother misses her own hair – she must. She lost it during treatment. Her head is covered with a pink head wrap.<p>

"You feeling okay?" Madge asks quietly. She looks up and finds her mother frowning at her. "Sorry."

"Quit asking how I feel, Sweetheart, it hasn't changed since the past 20 times you asked." Madge dips her head and her mother readjusts her arms so she's holding Madge closely. "I feel wonderful. I'm so happy you're here." Madge smiles and lets out the breath she'd been holding in, snuggling closer. "It's great that you came to visit."

"So much laundry…" Madge says. It's true she had a huge amount of laundry but mostly she just wanted to see her mom. "I should come home more often."

"What, so we can sit in a dark room together when you could be out with that boy instead? Absolutely not." Madge feels her face redden as her mother continues to twirl her fingers through her hair. "What was his name again?"

"Gale," she answers. "Hawthorne."

"Margaret Hawthorne," her mother hums. "Has a nice ring to it."

"_Mom_," Madge laughs, shaking her head. "We're not even _dating_."

"Yet."

"Ugh," Madge groans but can't wipe the smile from her face. Mrs. Undersee smiles and brushes Madge's hair from his face. "I don't know if we ever will. He's, um," Madge struggles for words. "He's good with girls, I guess. I don't think I'm really his type." Sometimes Madge thinks Gale just feels bad for her which is why he's been around so often. She tries her hardest so squash those thoughts.

"You are _everyone's_ type, Madgey." Madge whines and her mother grins. "You are an absolute catch." Her mother brightens, suddenly being struck with an idea. "I know! Invite him to the wedding!"

"I am _not_ inviting him to Aunt May's _wedding_," Madge says, her face red. Haymitch, soon to be _Uncle _Haymitch, would interrogate Gale for the entire duration of the wedding, even though it's Haymitch that's getting _married_. Her father would want to know his political views, Aunt May and her mom would never give up on the teasing. "No, that would be horrific. I absolutely cannot take him to a wedding for our first date."

"Well you _do _have a plus one," her mother sings. "So maybe take him on a date _before_ the wedding?" Madge shakes her head and her mom pats her cheek. "Think about it, Sweetheart, it could be fun."

* * *

><p>When Rory finally gets home that night he looks exhausted. He greets Gale enthusiastically but then makes it to the living room and collapses on the couch, groaning under his breath. Gale follows him out and takes the spot beside him, nudging him slightly.<p>

"You okay, kid?"

"Tired," Rory rasps. He lies down across the couch and lays his feet over Gale's lap. "I've been helping set up the gym since two thirty." He smiles slightly, "Prim helped too, but my body hurts."

"Yeah, Vick told me about that." Gale nudges Rory's legs until the boy pulls into himself, making a ball. "Since when are you on the homecoming committee? You hate that kind of stuff."

"A, I don't _hate that stuff_." Gale rolls his eyes. "B, Prim asked me to."

"Ah, there it is."

"_C_," Rory chimes, narrowing his eyes in his brother's direction. "If I help set up I don't have to pay for a ticket." He pulls his gaze from Gale and looks toward the ceiling instead. "We didn't have the money."

Gale feels his chest tighten. "What did you say?"

"I don't—I feel like we don't have the—"

"We didn't have the money for a Goddamn _homecoming_ _ticket_?" he growls. He starts muttering Spanish under his breath, something he only does when he's incredibly frustrated. Probably the fact that he's home has brought that back, too. Gale pushes himself to his feet and stalks out of the living room. "Ma!" he calls. _Qué chingados_. Hazelle could either be in the laundry room or her room or the kitchen or— "_Ma!_"

"The hell are you yelling for your mother like that for?" Gale spins around and finds his father in the doorway, an eyebrow cocked. Gale's anger dissolves when he sees his dad with extended arms. Asher Hawthorne is covered in oil stains and sweat but that doesn't stop him from pulling his son into a hug. Gale's always felt safe in his father's arm so he hugs him tightly. "Glad you're home."

"Good to be home," Gale exhales. They part and Gale steps back. "How's the garage?"

"Busy. I've worked late nearly every day for the past two weeks."

Gale scowls, remembering why he was looking for his mother, "Then how come Rory didn't have money for a homecoming ticket?" His father's scowl mimics his and Asher tilts his head toward the kitchen. "I stopped at the bank before coming here today," Gale says. "Took out loans. That way you don't have to keep funneling me money."

"You are not the only place our money is going, Gale," Asher murmurs, dropping into a seat. He lowers his head into his hands and rubs at his temples while Gale takes the seat across from him. "And we _did_ have money for Rory to get a ticket, he just felt bad because they were fairly expensive and would rather us not spend it. So he's been working on the decorations."

"Okay, so why's he telling me he doesn't think we have any money?"

"I don't know. We've got a lot to pay for, doctors' appointments, insurance, mortgage, groceries…" Asher lifts his head. "The list is endless, Gale. Maybe because we went to the thrift shop for clothes?" He sighs and extends his hands, "We're still paying bills from when Rory jumped out of that tree and broke his wrist last fall."

"Idiot," Gale grumbles.

"Right? So don't go thinking Rory can't go to a dance because you're in school." Asher smiles kindly at his son. "_¿Vale_?" Gale exhales, nodding his head. "_Bueno_. Now help me with dinner, will you?"

Just then Hazelle enters the kitchen with a smile on her face, "_¿Oh? ¿Ustedes dos cocinando? ¡Maravilloso!_" She messes up both of their hair before leaving again. "Good to see two of my favorite _chicos_ together again!"

"Hey!" Rory shouts from the living room. "Rude!"

* * *

><p>"Alright," Katniss says. "Close your eyes." Peeta grins and throws his arm over his face, falling backwards in bed and turning away from her. She's been talking about this present she got him for a while and while he's <em>hoping<em> it might be something for her to wear for him (he told Madge his wishes maybe a thousand times hoping she'd pass the message along), he's ready for anything. "Okay," Katniss says. "You can look." Peeta sits up and opens his eyes, slightly disappointed that Katniss is still wearing clothes, and furrows his eyes in confusion. In her hands is a brown teddy bear wearing an outfit. He blinks a few times before she blurts, "It's a Build-A-Bear."

"I can see that," he says, his eyebrows shifting to his forehead. Katniss moves forward and sits on the edge of the bed, handing it over to him.

"It's not all I got you," she adds quickly.

"No, I," Peeta laughs, accepting the bear. "It just isn't what I expected." Katniss still has panic in her eyes but Peeta reaches over, grabbing her hand. "I love it, Katniss," he tells her. His voice is filled with sincerity and it causes her nerves to ease.

"I, um," she's looking at the bear. "It was more, um, thoughtful in my mind. I think." Peeta redirects his eyes to the teddy and smiles again. "It's in a, uh, chefs outfit, because you always talk about how you want to open up your own restaurant, and I really think you could one day and—" he cuts her off, leaning over and pressing his lips to hers. When they pull away she smiles and blushes. "I love you," she murmurs.

Peeta kisses her again, desperate to make her understand that he loves her, too. Everyone tells him he's wonderful with words, but whenever Katniss makes him feel like this his brain turns to mush. She tugs on his shirt and deepens the kiss, causing a smile to split his face.

"Katniss," he pulls away, pressing his forehead to hers. "Thank you," Peeta exhales. He does want a restaurant, one day, and the bear will definitely be on a shelf somewhere that he can see. "I love it. I love _you_. I love you so much." Katniss feels lighter, her nerves from her silly gift finally gone as he peppers kisses all over her face. "I will cherish it _always_."

"Mm," her eyes finally lift to his. "But that's not all I got you." Now, instead of nerves from her silly gift, she has nerves for a different reason. Peeta will laugh at her, but in a good way she's sure. Madge thought this would be a good idea, insisted that Peeta would love it. And it's too late to back out now. "You have to close your eyes again."

A grin stretches across his face, "Really?"

"Don't laugh at me," Katniss muttered, causing his smile to widen. He obeyed, and when he opened his eyes again, her clothes were on the floor.

* * *

><p>"Stop it, Ma—ugh!" Rory swats Hazelle away and his ears turn red. Gale grins from where he's standing, next to his father and Mr. Everdeen. Both fathers look proud, their eyes darting between Rory and Primrose who are a few feet apart. "I look fine!"<p>

"Is my hair okay?" Prim asks, looking over her shoulder at her mother who is fixing the curled strands. "Did you take a picture for Katniss? What if it falls out while I'm dancing?"

"Just imagine when Prom rolls around," Asher murmurs, causing Mr. Everdeen to chuckle. "I remember your Prom like it was yesterday," he says, dropping his hand on Gale's shoulder. "You looked mighty handsome."

"Shame you and Katniss didn't work out," Mr. Everdeen adds. "But I'm glad you two are still friends."

"Trust me," Gale says, "she's incredibly happy with Peeta."

Mr. Everdeen smirks, "Yeah. She told me she was taking him away for the weekend." Asher snorts and Gale laughs too. "No hard feelings, then?"

"She's practically my sister," Gale shrugs. "I'm happy to see her happy."

"Ah, there must be someone else," Asher adds, waggling his eyebrows in Mr. Everdeen's direction. "Who is it?" Gale sets his jaw and redirects his eyes to Rory and Prim who have started posing for photos that Mrs. Everdeen and Hazelle are taking. "Aw, c'mon son."

"I didn't move on from Katniss because there was _someone else_," Gale mutters. "We dated in high school. That was, what, three? Four years ago?" They weren't even together when they went to Prom, Gale just needed a date and he and Katniss were still very good friends at that point. It only made sense. "There doesn't have to be _someone else_."

Mr. Everdeen and Asher exchange a glance and smirk. "We're just _teasing," _Asher tells him. Gale rolls his eyes dramatically and feels his phone vibrate in his pocket.

_Snapchat from strawberryberryfields3_

There doesn't _have _to be someone else, but there might be anyway.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hi friends! Happy holidays! A few things._

_ 1) My own personal view is that Katniss/Gale/people of the Seam are Hispanic considering the growing rate of Hispanics in the US are growing more rapidly (and many people believe Katniss is Native American which just seems improbable to me considering there is less than 1% of Native Americans left in the US and they're more on the North West and not on the East Coast where Appalachia would be - also it's lazy/potentially racist to assume someone who lives off the land/knows archery is Native American) and the people of the Seam are so big on family, and many Hispanics have olive toned skin, so in this story I've made that clear! _

_It's taken a few chapters really and that's my own fault because it wasn't something I wasn't consciously thinking of while writing but I've brought it in now. Mostly they only speak Spanish around their families (or Gale when he gets reallyreallyreally drunk or reallyreallyreally angry) because of being teased for it at a younger age - which will be addressed at some point in this story!). So yes, Hispanic Gale/Katniss/Seam folk (if you want to hear more on the theory feel free to message me! I won't rest until this is widely accepted.) _

_2) Peeta's past has been brought up like it is in the books. I found that part of the story really important in Peeta's character and I felt it necessary to put here too. Because while some families have money problems others have _other_ problems. And it's real, and it's in the world, and it's part of life. Taftan's rudeness to Madge has also sort of been given reason now, though it doesn't excuse it he does have his reasons for being a dick. And they're horrible reasons, but again that's how life happens sometimes._

_3) Capitol University is located on the East Coast (Appalachia land!) which just so happens to be where I live as well! Weird, right? I've modeled CU after my own college. And I have a friend that took her boyfriend to Ocean City for his birthday last year, so it's totally plausible! The drive isn't that far and the off season is nice to go. _

_Lastly, if there's any Spanish that you think doesn't make sense (I use Google translate, I'm so sorry (also this means you can Google the words you don't know!)) please feel free to correct/help me in any way there. Also with Madge's mother's cancer, considering I don't know many cancer patients and also am researching a lot of that so it might be completely wrong in some places. _

_This was really long. Sorry! I hope it was informative. I love you all!_

_Also - shout out to everyone actually helping me with the Spanish! You all rock!_


End file.
